


The Ripper

by alpha91



Series: The Ripper [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, F/M, Jack the Ripper AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha91/pseuds/alpha91
Summary: The Atlesian empire were equipped to handle the grimm. The one thing they weren't equipped to handle was a psychopath whose face was never seen by the living. And now they were really close to dropping bodies inside Atlas. Who knew that the latest target of the infamous Ripper would be their new queen Weiss Schnee. [Victorian era/Jack the Ripper AU]
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose (past), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: The Ripper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858357
Comments: 23
Kudos: 118





	1. Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> How's it going folks?
> 
> I'm not an experienced writer when it comes to these things. But I wanted to try and write a RWBY one anyway. And since my idea was a bit unique (still can't find any stories with this type of AU). Which surprised me to be honest.
> 
> I mean why didn't anyone try to write a RWBY story when the first thing that popped in my mind in the intro of volume 1 was 'this girl could be the actual 'Jack the Ripper'. Well anyway moving on.
> 
> The ages are not canonical and will be revealed on a later chapter. But for now the main 4 characters are
> 
> R=19/20
> 
> W=22
> 
> B=23
> 
> Y=25/26
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor the infamous Jack the Ripper. If did own the former I would've definitely made some adjustments to the show post volume 4(very few in volume 6 tho).

The busy street was the first thing Ruby noticed that wasn't similar to Mantle. The number of people were fewer than that of Mantle too. Almost everyone had looked their own part of being the people of high standards. When someone spoke their sound wouldn't reach the people they didn't intend to. The streets were almost filled with unintelligible whispers. No one would've thought that they had lost their king only a week prior.

Jacques Schnee did not have the reputation of being a fair king. His way of ruling was questionable. There had been a time where things were different. When he ruled beside his late wife. Their way of ruling was far too fair and forgiving. And thus led to the murder of Willow Schnee. After that the king was never the same. He had done everything right by Atlas. And in turn never looked out for any of the other kingdoms. Atlas had it's own law and system different from the other kingdoms. And even though the kingdom of Atlas thrived, the rest of the world suffered. The whole kingdom of Atlas was the only place on Remnant that was free of grimm. No grimm ever spawned and no grimm was left. It had taken the full Atlas forces 5 years to clear. And now it was a paradise. Well... for humans at least.

The faunus were not equal in social standings. They never were among the upstanding citizens of Atlas. They were merely the scum of the Atlas. They were treated as such and even the slightest of crimes resulted in severe punishments. Those of who survived in this harsh environments were the loyal slaves who listened to every word of their captors. Yes, slavery was allowed in Atlas and no matter how cruel it looked the king never fought against it. How could he when all he could see in them were the murderers of his beloved. Slavery was not only legal but encouraged. Some faunus were even captured for their unique traits or species and kept under powerful people. All in all Atlas for the faunus were the living hell. Not that it affected Ruby in any way. She would keep out of politics. And she would definitely stay out of the White Fang's way. Stumbling to a stop she could see the place she was looking for.

Entering the pub she wondered whether their choice of alcohol would be enough to meet her needs. Not that she could find someplace better. She doubted that they would serve a woman. Least of all someone of her age. But from all the places she visited not one of them refused to serve after seeing her posture. Or maybe it was the huge amount of lien she spent on every visit. Nonetheless she had no time to ponder on that. She needed a drink and fast. She could feel the hurt and pain coming back.

Walking over to the counter she slammed all the lien she had on her. "The strongest thing you got."

The server was an old man. Looking up from his cleaning an already cleaned glass he glanced at Ruby. Ruby's cloak did everything to cover her clothes that were ripped in some places. But her face was one thing that wasn't covered. And thus was open to the world to see. The man just looked at her and pondered for a bit before shrugging and decided to get her drink ready. Ducking down he looked for the oldest bottle of 'poison' he had.

"So I haven't seen you around here before, miss. What brings someone of your stature to this fine city of ours?"

Ruby thought hard whether or not to answer. But decided that politeness was the way better option for her. Since this won't be the last visit in here after all.

"Here for a place to stay. Heard the living standard here is great."

"Well it's not wrong. Just stay outta trouble. From what I can gather you're not like the damsels here. And the people here don't tend to like that."

Before Ruby could reply however someone stepped in and replied in for her.

"Watch your tone Junior. Is that negativity I hear in your voice?"

The voice clearly belonged to a female. But their arms which now placed on the counter told Ruby otherwise. It was unlike any female she had ever seen. Looking up at the new person she saw that it was indeed a woman. She was wearing a very long coat that ran down almost to her feet. Her hair was pure blonde. Ran long and to her waist. Ruby noted that the hat she wore though was really unnecessary. Though she decided not to comment on it. She just wanted her drink and get to her inn as fast as possible.

"No no no. I meant nothing by it. There's plenty of strong women out there. I was just merely telling her about the city."

"That's what I thought. Carry on. And I'll be taking this bottle off your hands now. Will that be a problem?" Saying that she quickly took the bottle from Junior. And nodded to Ruby to take her money from the counter as well.

Ruby figured that either way her money would be saved and if this woman didn't share the drink then maybe she could come back and get another one anyway. She followed the other person towards a secluded section in the pub. Upon sitting down however she saw that the blonde had however already started pouring a glass for herself. After happy with the amount she almost shoved the bottle onto Ruby's face and nodded at her. Ruby silently took it and started drinking straight from the bottle.

"So what's your story? Name's Yang by the way."

"Ruby. I'm just looking for a place to hang my cloak. And figured that Atlas was the best option." How the older woman managed to chug the full glass in one go was a surprise to Ruby.

"So you are new. I could swear I saw you somewhere. But anyway I gotta run. I have work to do."

"Yeah thanks. For earlier you know. Though I didn't get why that happened."

"Yeah don't bother about it sister. Junior's a jerk sometimes. But he's cool. See you around, Ruby. And don't go run into trouble now."

With that Yang left. Ruby couldn't say how but there was something about this person that reminded Ruby of her mother. But maybe it was just the drink. Glancing outside the window nearby. She could see the busy street of Atlas and the Schnee manor in the distance. What she couldn't take her eyes off however was the queen herself. She was in her carriage when Ruby saw her. And Ruby couldn't take her eyes off the white hair. When the carriage was out of vision though all Ruby could see was pure orange. Orange that was now mixed with red. She shook her head and cleared her mind.

But nothing she did could erase her memories. Of what happened. She just wanted to forget. That was why she was here. She needed a new start. She needed to be normal again. She didn't want another bloodbath. She didn't want more death on her hands. And so she started drinking ignoring her bloodied hands.

* * *

Yang was late again. This was becoming a regular occurrence. She would wake up at unusual hours and the first thing she would do was get a drink. Or trash a place. Sometimes both.

They were paid by their employers sure. But they had very little freedom to act above the law. But that didn't seem to stop the blonde from punching people in the face or the wall in some cases. Sure they would get away with most of them. But this was not the way to act professional. Blake would sometimes ask herself if she was the one that was the leader here or not. She knew this was a team effort. No one ordered around. If anything Blake was not the leader. She was legally the slave of one Yang Xiao-Long.

It was a long time ago. When she was young and with those White Fang fanatics. She could see their reasons. But their way of handling matters was not the way her parents created it to be. So the banishment of her parents were the final straw for her. That day everything changed for her. She had lost her parents, her friends, her heritage and most importantly her freedom.

It was all thanks to the Xiao-Long's that she was saved. Something of hers might have peeked the man and his daughter's interest and though she heard how horrible it would be she was never without a family ever again. Why Taiyang Long was there that day in that specific spot in a city that he had never visited before or after still intrigues Blake. She didn't know why or how. But she was glad that he took here in. She was glad that he gave her a life. And a reason to live too.

But that was in Patch or Vale. In Atlas Blake was still accounted as a slave. The past visits here were the same. She saw the looks both humans and faunus gave her. Humans gave her the look of disgust and anger. While the faunus gave her envy. The humans would correct Yang and tell her if Blake ever crossed the line.

She really wished that things would settle for the better. Now that the king was dead maybe the new princess... Queen would be able to fix what her father wronged. She knew the queen. Yang and her seemed to be on fair grounds. Sometimes the queen and Yang would talk work and she would just notice the slight behaviors and tells from the queen. She wasn't like her father. She didn't give her the look of disgust. She didn't even kick her out the one time she tried to make a joke. She instead laughed. And asked for the name. From that day on Weiss Schnee would always talk to the duo in her private quarters. Where everyone would be seated equally. And Blake knew that Atlas would be changed for the better when she became queen.

Speaking of which they had to meet the queen to get info about their mission. Where was Yang?

Taking a sip of her tea she checked if her door was locked since she didn't want anyone to barge in and see a faunus sitting on the bed. The bed which of course wasn't meant for her. Looking towards the closet area she saw that they haphazardly put a sleeping bag there for the faunus resident. Sighing she just took up the newspaper.

The first few lines were the obvious ones. About how the power shift would play into Atlas. How the people mourned for one week for their king. About when princess Weiss would take up the mantle. All the usual news for Atlas.

On the bottom part of the first page were however where her eyes went. 'Mysterious scythe wielder strikes again'. Reading on Blake confirmed that this was it.

Apparently there had been killings around the world. All that the authority knew was that the weapon of choice was a scythe. And after every planned kill there would be a rose beside the victim. Every victim was differently cut. And the most important part was that the planned murders were of females only. Women of different walks of life. They would be killed by the same psychopath. The killer however was never seen and if anyone did see was quickly silenced by the scythe wielder before they identified the psychopath. They only had a name. The Ripper.

The most recent victim was near Atlas. On the town of Mantle. The victim, one Penny Pollendina. The girl was no older than 21. And she had fallen victim for the Ripper. But something seemed odd to Blake. Among every other killing this however had no rose beside the body. And no cuts too. It was officially declared that the girl died of suffocation. And from the pictures she saw it was obviously from hanging. The Ripper never killed like that. And afterwards there was a massacre in the town. 38 people died from the Ripper losing control. And not even one witness was left. Anyone who even knew the girl was dead. This didn't look like a job from the Ripper.

That was why they were here. This was their latest attempt to catch the Ripper. And some leads lead them to Atlas. Where they heard that the Ripper now currently resides. They had to find Penny's father. And then go into Mantle to observer the crime scene. But the long travel from Vale was tiring. And the unexpected death of Jacques Schnee put a temporary stop to their plans. But today was the day however when Weiss wanted to meet.

"Hello?! Kitty-cat you up?"

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?"

"Oh relax will you. I know you like it when I do."

Blake tried not to blush at the response. She took an aggressive turn of the conversation to avoid being on the spot.

"So why were you late? We have a meeting with the princess... I mean the queen."

"You're way too enthusiastic about meeting the ice queen. You have a crush on her or something?"

Okay that does it. Blake had enough. How could she joke about that when it was a sensitive topic of hers. And she totally guessed the wrong person. How could Blake make Yang see who she had a crush on. Is it still called a crush?

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't joke about my sexuality. We have work to do. We gotta go soon. And don't let Weiss hear you say that."

"Yep, totally smitten by the queen. Weiss would flip out if she hears this."

Totally smitten indeed. No matter how much Blake tried otherwise. Her mind would always come back to the blonde. Who always seems to notice other's advances but never catch up with her partners.

* * *

Weiss was not impatient. She was not sad either. She was just... Yeah, she was sad and impatient. She was heartbroken as well. She was for the first time in her life without a plan. She didn't know what to do and what not to. She argued within herself whether or not she was fit to serve as queen.

She decided that whatever the future holds. It would be wise to face it head on. And thus announced that she would be taking the crown in two days. She just needed some advice from trusted sources.

Blake and Yang was never the types to be friends with the princess. The first time Yang met with Weiss she called her an ice queen. And even though it took some time Weiss warmed up to the blonde.

The first few times they caught the criminals, Weiss was surprised. She couldn't believe that someone who was so dumb and acted without thinking could actually do detective work. But as successful cases piled up Weiss noticed something. The faunus wasn't just a slave. She was the brains. She did the detective work while Yang was the muscles. But they publicly said the reverse of it. That Blake was her bodyguard.

After Blake for the first time talked, whatever it was. It put a smile to her face. And she laughed. From then Weiss considered both of them a friend.

She had to be the queen. She had a promise to keep to Blake. She would keep it. She would give faunus equal rights.

And that had to start somewhere. She told herself that she was done grieving. Even though her father and her weren't close it still hurt. And Weiss was done with mourning. Today starts a new day. A new beginning to her life. And she would get more time to mourn later in private. Now she was awaiting for the detective duo to enter.

She noticed Pyrrha bringing the guests in. And telling her that she would be outside if they needed anything.

Pyrrha was another friend of Weiss's. She was the only other female combatant in the altesian military. The first being Weiss's sister Winter. No matter how saddening it was, very few women attempted to do a man's job. Their society was like that. Women were not in power. And she would change that.

"Welcome, Yang and Blake."

"No need to be formal ice queen. How're you doing? I know it's not easy even if you weren't close." Yang had spoken up.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I just needed some time to go over some things. Sorry I didn't send for you earlier."

This time however Blake spoke up. She rarely did. But her words were just about the right amount. Never more than needed.

"Weiss this isn't the time for being brave and putting on a face. You're allowed to be afraid. You're allowed to be anything."

Weiss didn't get to reply and was suddenly caught in the arms of the faunus. Blake was hugging her. Blake never did that. And the hug reminded Weiss of her sister. The sister that left again only three days after her father died.

Without thinking twice, Weiss returned the hug. Oh how the public would react if they saw this! Right now though this was needed. Too much was going through her head and this cleared her head telling her that at least there were people looking out for her wellbeing and not of the queen's.

They both were startled when Yang cleared her throat. Blake still didn't let it go. Holding on to the smaller girl.

"Now might be the time to tell you that Blakey here has a crush on you!" The statement ended in a really high pitched tone that was unusual for Yang.

Weiss however wasn't bothered one bit. She knew that this was all in Yang's head. She knew who Blake was after. And even if that made her scared for Blake. And even if she told Blake to avoid doing such she accepted that it could not be stopped. But that didn't mean she could not play and tease them both a bit.

Quickly letting go she put up her best surprised face.

"How could you Blake? I thought you had someone else who was the most beautiful woman you ever saw. What would she think if she heard this?"

Weiss could clearly see that Yang's face now had a curious look. She wanted to know who. And was that a bit of jealousy she saw(?) when Yang heard it. Though Blake didn't see neither of those. Her face was of horror. She was literally speechless. She wanted to say something but she kept opening and closing her mouth without sound. Yang however stepped in.

"We can do this later Weiss it's getting late anyway. We just need someone who know Penny's father. We'll ask him some questions and plan our moves after."

"I'll have Pyrrha show you the house. From what I was informed he lives alone. We'll meet tomorrow at lunch. We got lots of catching up to do. Last I saw you was almost a year back."

"Yeah yeah. See ya then ice queen. Can't believe you are literally a queen now."

"Well I need to be crowned first. That reminds me. You both have to be there."

"Sure. Now we better take off."

They both turned and went towards the large door to Weiss's room. But before opening and turning the handle Blake looked back.

"And to answer your question. She would know about the truth soon enough."

While Yang gave a confused look. Weiss understood what Blake meant. They didn't wait for a reply and left afterwards.

Now if only she could find someone handsome and dashing in her life.

* * *

Watching from the rooftops she cold calculated eyes were for a second caught having a redo. She had sneezed. Something that never happened. Maybe it was the Atlas air. The air pollution from the industries. But she had found her next target.

She watched the familiar blonde leave with the faunus and the red head. She would have to be wary of those two along with that Pyrrha woman. She knew of her strength. It wasn't a surprise Pyrrha was the queen's personal bodyguard.

She did a retake on the target. The target that now wore the very familiar white cloak. The white cloak that once belonged to _her._ Just how it got to that girl she didn't know. But she did know that this would be her best kill till now.

She had a lot to prepare for. She had to make the first introductions good. And the anticipation made her feel weak to the knees. She just had to have this prey.

She only hoped that it didn't get ruined by the other one.

And with that she vanished into the night sky.


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake go visit the father of Penny Polendina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon?
> 
> Yes I know I'm generous. You guys don't need to praise me more.
> 
> But jokes aside I got a lot of more traction on this story's first chapter than my other story. So I'm kinda overwhelmed. But I guessed it as much since this is the FNDM.
> 
> Also thanks for commenting. Sorry I had no reply. Maybe I will this time.
> 
> Please leave more reviews. That actually keeps me motivated.
> 
> Also, also I need to say something about the story here every time so I'm gonna say this time I'm gonna say that this story will have 5 POVs. R,W,B,Y and the Ripper. I kinda skipped Yang's POV the first chapter. But that's justifiable since she was in all the scenes. And to compensate this chapter is from her POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor the Jack the Ripper historical character. If did own the former I would've definitely made the character developments of the main cast NOT off scene.

Yang never liked Atlas in the first place. The place that should've brought a smile to every humans face was not appealing to Yang. Hell she even liked the desert zones of Vacuo. But that maybe because she could handle the warmth. Not that the cold of Atlas bothered her. But the people here gave off the wrong vibe to her. Yes she said it, vibe. _Damn Blake must be rubbing off on me._

But one thing she had to say. The night view of Atlas was the best Remnant could offer. Even the city of Mistral wasn't this well lit. Which didn't came off as a surprise to Yang. She knew that Atlas was the most technologically advanced among the kingdoms. It was also the one with the most amount of Dust production. So advancements were not a chance but a must.

Yang first came to Atlas when she was around 15. It wasn't a planned visit either. One day her father just told her to pack up. They soon left for Atlas. The journey was the best part. It was there she gained her dream of traveling the whole world. She was excited to see the new places. The same excitement still runs through her veins whenever she travels to the places she never been to.

Their carriage weren't of the royal kind. The insides certainly didn't feel like that. They were all seated in the carriage. Blake and Yang side by side and Pyrrha on the opposite side behind the driver. The horses moved slow. Which was expected since there were people on the street as well.

Blake as always was reviewing some notes. Or were they letters? Her ears would twitch once in a while. But she kept silent.

Pyrrha was a similar case. They didn't know her for long. But became close friends when they did so. She became the royal guard only a year or two back. Before that she was in the frontline. Rumor was that she was leading the charge that took down the last of the Mandrakes and Goliaths left in Atlas. They had given her many medals for that. There were people that thought that a girl her age would be overwhelmed by the duty given to her. But no one judged her when she proved herself in the field. Both against the grimm and the radicals of white fang. _We gotta look at that case after we're done with this. Blake wouldn't be glad to hear that the white fang is back after what happened to Adam._

Just thinking about the faunus gave Yang's hand a shiver. _Good thing the shaking is almost gone. Get a grip on yourself. He's dead._

Deciding to break the ice and more importantly her monologues (and her boredom as well) she decided to ask about what they knew about this... this... _Pietro_ was it?

"So what do we know about this Pietro guy?" She asked looking at Pyrrha. Blake's ears moved towards her direction proving that she was in on the conversation as well.

"Well other than that his records are clean and he's the only family Penny had. Nothing."

"It said in the report that he adopted her?"

"Yeah records show that he adopted her from here in Atlas. His records show never left the city. Wonder why she was there on Mantle."

"Well that's why we're here aren't we? We gotta know the victim first then get to the culprit." _  
_

"Aw you remember what I said. Good job. Maybe you do have a brain and not just your fists." Blake said that finally including herself in the conversation. And by the grin on her face she was having way too much fun from this. _But I ain't letting this slip.  
_

"Hell yeah I do. And I don't only have the brain and brawl either. I have the beauty to go with it too." Looking at Blake's face Yang was greeted with an irritated face. But also a face of embarrassment. Pyrrha looked like she was grinning as well.

"Oh stop grinning Pyrrha. I know that if you were into girls you would definitely jump me anytime now. Too bad you're not since you're not getting any of this." Yang said gesturing herself. And by the look of Pyrrha and Blake her joke worked. Pyrrha was now blushing like crazy but still couldn't stop a laugh from escaping. While Blake just snorted and laughed. _Was that even possible to do both and the same time AND sound cute by it?_

When the laughter died down Yang decided to continue her questions.

"So how's the ice queen? Things must've been tougher than she let on."

"It still is. She just shut everyone out. She said she was prepared, more prepared than I imagined. She barely flinched when hearing the news of the death. But I think deep down she's hurting more by doing this. She won't talk about the issue though. She would just sit at the office and stare at the empty space. She had some unresolved issues with her family. Didn't help that miss Winter left so quick. She needed a family now more than anything. There's only few things we can talk about anyway, friends or not. But she's determined to not let the passing affect the growth of Atlas. The king already had readied her for the duty that would soon befall her. I just hope that she isn't too stubborn about the second part."

"Let me guess. The suitors?"

"That is indeed the issue. She never took those lightly."

"That's speaking lightly." Yang chuckled a bit before continuing. "One time I saw her getting her rapier to stab one in the toe just for interrupting our talk." Even Blake laughed at that. _So she is listening._

"Yeah she has the tendency to do that. The last one was just a few days before the king passed. Weiss wanted to fence with him. He soon left after seeing her swing her rapier."

"What about yourself? You are getting a promotion out of this right?"

"Well my job is still the same. Just that I now serve the queen rather than the princess."

After that Pyrrha didn't talk further. Yang wanted to ask more about the her. But held that for a more appropriate time. They would have to talk more afterwards anyway. About the White Fang issue.

Yang had not known much about the group a few years back. She heard bits and pieces from Blake. How they treated their own. Yang quickly grew to hate them. It wasn't until she met Adam Taurus that she despised the group.

But the reminiscent had to wait. For they had arrived at their destinations. And judging by the look of the house Yang gathered that the occupants weren't among the middle class. _Middle class in Atlas means something else in other kingdoms._

* * *

The interior of the house was not like the inn they were staying in. It rather felt different and more detached from the other Atlas architects. The man had several books on the selves. The wooden planks saying that it wasn't touched often. The cobweb in the corners were also visible to faunus eyes.

Blake imagined that there would be at least some pictures of the girl. But shrugged it off. Maybe he removed them as a painful reminder of what he had lost. As she sipped her tea she noticed that the house seemed old. Maybe it was an familial property. Something that was passed on. But that didn't interest as much as the person they were here to see.

The man Pietro was unlike what they thought. He was very calm and collected. Always hospitable. He had offered them tea and gave them the permission to look around in his daughter's room. But while Yang and Pyrrha saw this as an act of kindness Blake could feel some tension from the way her room was.

The room which they scoped out earlier turned out to be nothing out of the ordinary. It was cleared anyway. At least most of her belongings. All that remained were the large furnitures. And the room itself told a lot about Penny. She hadn't been here for a while. It was full of dust and Blake even saw a rat dead in the room. The stink she barely felt from the house definitely came from that. Even the lights were not present. So she left the room without looking at it much. While ignoring the smirk Yang gave her way when she saw the dead rat.

Now however came the real reason they were here. For the entirety of their visit Blake stayed quiet. And followed behind Yang but always looking around. As she usually does. It even more applies to when they were in Atlas. She knew not to bring unwanted attention. And looking at the man's face when he saw that Yang had handed her her own cup, Blake couldn't be more sure than that. But it is imperative that they ask questions. Regardless of their situation.

"So I understand the city hired you to look into the murder?" The way he said it. It carried a sad tone. But a more curious one followed.

"Actually it was the princess, soon to be queen herself. We've been tracking the Ripper for a while now. So it is be beneficial to both parties. But we're here to ask questions. Anything you can tell us is going to a good cause. I know it is difficult for you. But we need to know who Penny was to capture her killer." Yang had spoken up. And Blake just listened in.

"Well I'm afraid you came to the wrong place. You see Penny left on her own 3 years ago. She never contacted me or said anything about her life. The Penny that died is someone I know nothing about." The way he phrased it seemed practiced. And the last line somehow carried a venom with his words. Even Yang caught on.

Well he knew something about the girl. The thing they all knew. Penny Polendina. Age 21. Born Atlas. Birth parents unknown. Adopted when she was 11 by one Pietro Polendina. A man that was too busy to get into a relationship wanted to adopt and branch out in a chance of getting a family. He had adopted and lived with Penny in Atlas for the next few years. Then as of 3 years ago clearly stated by Pietro she just left. None of her neighbors saw her. She didn't attend the mechanic shop she used to work on. And now her name popped up in Mantle. Well she lived there alright. The police there reported that she lived in house there. Apparently she even gotten started on her own store. She was doing well on her own according to her shop's record. The only worker other than her was killed in the incident. So everything was in a pickle.

But that was something they knew. They wanted other information. And Blake decided to ask why she left in the first place. She rarely spoke.

"Sir can you tell us why she left Atlas in the first place?" The man didn't react fast enough to cover his shock. He looked at Yang first and she just nodded her head looking at Blake.

"It was a misunderstanding first. But she always wanted to do something on her own. So she left."

"Without writing anything to the only family she has? Hell we don't even know what her previous last name was. There has to be something else." Yang said a bit angrily almost slamming her cup. Some of it even spilled a bit. Yang always had the tendency to get excited quick. But Blake was glad that Yang asked in her stead. But she wanted it to go slow. Not this rushed. And definitely not threatening an old man. "She didn't even talk or visit after that did she?"

"No she did not. And to tell you the truth it's a bit of a personal issue. So I would rather not talk about it." He said calmly. Way calmly than Blake hoped.

"Hey buddy look here. I don't care about what you say or not. But there seems to some bad taste left. Regardless of what you tell us something or not we'll do out best to find peace for her. I just wished for some more information from her father." Yang said angrily standing up. "We're done here. Pyrrha you find anything in the room?" She yelled the last part.

A distant yes could be heard that Yang clearly didn't hear since she was walking out the house. Luckily though Pyrrha came downstairs from Penny's room.

"Yang wait. I found these letters. Unopened letters." After hearing that Yang stopped dead in her tracks. Looking back at Pietro first than to Pyrrha. Blake saw a look of discomfort from the man.

"So she did write to you. But you decided to not open or reply to them? Some father you are." Yang said taking the letters from Pyrrha and giving them to Blake. "We'll be taking these. And I guess you don't have to attend your daughters funeral. I hope everything was worth it."

Yang left soon after saying that. Pyrrha silently followed. Blake at this point was standing. There were a lot of letters. Blake could feel the way he kept it. There wasn't even a speck of dust on them. Whatever feud they had still affected the man's mind. But he still cared. And Blake just hoped that he could find it on his own.

It didn't take long for Blake to understand why Penny left. It was clear why. She just prayed that it wasn't something petty as that. But then again why would a girl leave her own house and leave behind a father this disgruntled. And on top of that she knew the Rippers potential victims. And none of them fit the description of Penny. So that left only one reason. And in a place like Atlas that reason was enough to cause a lifelong feud.

Again she hoped for the man that he would finally accept what the world was like. And judging by the look on his face when Blake left and the thump of someone falling to ground (and sobbing) told Blake that it was well on its way.

* * *

Blake understood why Yang was angry at the man. Her own mother had abandoned her when she was young. It made her who she was today sure. But that simple thought still haunted Yang to this day. To this day she tries to find her mother she knows left her. Only to ask why. Yang told Blake a few times what she would do if she were to meet her mother. But even after traveling the world several times they could not find a single thing about Raven Branwen. And it didn't help that Taiyang never spoke of her. All that he spit out was that they weren't together for long. They married since Yang was on her way. He never talked about before that. Only in excerpts as how they were friends before. But never more than that. Raven never even talked to her brother Qrow again either. She just left. And Yang blamed herself for not being good enough.

She didn't know how she helped in these moments. When Yang looked angry there was little anyone could do. But Blake was the only thing that kept her tied down to the earth. Now they were on their way to the inn, Pyrrha leaving on her own on another carriage. Yang looked more angry looking outside the small window pane. The person that usually would not stop talking seemed closed off.

Blake was half tempted to use this moment to open the first letters to start reading. But she decided that even though the case was important but Yang was more important to her. She did the one thing that she always did since they first met.

She slid her right hand into that of Yang's left and gave it a squeeze.

And when Yang froze for a second Blake thought that it didn't work. But when Yang looked at her giving her a genuine smile she could see that it worked like a charm. She even felt Yang holding on a bit harder than before.

And all Blake could see was the face of the blonde that assured her by doing the same when she had been scared the most.


	3. Many of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss's coronation day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well not much to say in this chapter. Sorry for a bit delay. But was busy with some stuff and watching the CSGO tournament happening right now.
> 
> Story pointers: Semblences exist. They are just more rare than that of the show. Very few people ever get them and if they do very few masted or use it. So yeah that's that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor the Jack the Ripper historical character. If did own the former I wouldn't divide the community with every chance I have. I mean seriously, There's no other community that's THIS much divided. Just get on with a ship and don't flame others. BRUH. BUT BUT there are some ships that are just plain weird. Like Ilia/Weiss. Hell they don't even talk in the show. I guess you can write an AU but its still way off. ALSO Neptune/Weiss. NADA. That's just wrong dude. (Would you look at that. Hypocrisy 100. I guess now I know why the community is the way it is. Carry on I guess.)

Today was the day. The day the people of Atlas gets their new queen. The day they move on from the mourning from their previous one. The day a new future starts. But for Weiss Schnee it is the day she finally accepts her destiny. And throw it away at the same day.

Even if the throwing away part would come later. The thought of that she finally had the power to change Atlas for the better made her feel giddy.

She had always wanted to make something of herself. But no matter what ever she excelled at, her father would not let her pursue that for long. There was only one job for her. And now that it was near her it both excited her and made her feel afraid.

She was afraid that she would turn into her father. The person that was ruthless and unforgiving towards his opponents. Anyone who voiced against him he would swiftly deal with it by force or a threat. There was a reason Atlas was on top of the kingdoms. The other kingdoms feared Atlas. He might have eliminated grimm. But he created another one equally dangerous. She didn't want to be like her father.

But at the same time she didn't want to be like her mother. The person that was so forgiving and kind that people would take advantage of. She was conflicted among these morals. But she knew that she would do everything in order to improve Atlas AND the world. She would be the queen that Atlas needed not the one that they wanted.

She always questioned her father's morals. The way he put power and dominance over everything else. She saw the point of it. But she at the same time thought that was just unnecessary. And when looking at her mother's she only saw the failure. Not the success.

She had to be a queen. But she would never be weak. That was the thing she promised her mother. And she would never be weak ever again. She would be strong.

Swinging her rapier she recalled the events that changed her life.

_"Mother? Is it safe now?" She remembered how fragile her tone seemed. She was a little girl after all. All of her real fight experiences were of her fencing practice and not the blood all around her._

_"Weiss dear, It's gonna be okay. Your father will send someone to find us. You just stay with me okay?" Her mother's voice was the most soothing voice she ever heard. The way she made a dangerous situation seem calm was beyond Weiss's comprehension. The hand of her mother tightened around her own. And she scooted closer to her mother._

_They had been walking in the snow for a while now. Their carriage was raided by some people. The same people Weiss saw glare hateful gazes towards her. The people with cute ears or tails. She always tried to talk to them but her father always used to scold her for it. She didn't know why then._

_Everyone with them, the guards died. They were all killed in front of them. They asked the Schnee's to make a run for the town near. And they had been on the snowy forest all day long. Weiss felt cold and hungry. She was tired of walking. But she still kept on walking._

_Her mother wasn't well off. She was tired as well. And if the red in her clothes suggest something, she had been injured while escaping. Still she stood brave. Her rapier in one hand and the other in Weiss's own. Her stance showed that even in the darkest of times a Schnee never loses composure._

Weiss looked to her right at the window pane. It was almost dark now. The coronation would start soon. But she still chose to be there. She corrected her stance with Myrtenaster on one hand. Rushing towards the dummy.

_"Weiss I need you to promise me something. Whatever you see or hear don't look back okay? I need you to run. Mommy's gonna be behind you." It was dark now. The night in the forest was the most dark Weiss ever could (not) see._

_"I don't understand mother. What are you saying?" Weiss now had tears flowing._

_"Mommy has to take care of some things. She would be back soon. You have to move ahead to make sure the coast is clear. Got it?" She said while handing Weiss her own weapon._

_"But I don't know how to use this." Weiss was now terrified and confused. She shakily took the rapier that felt a little too heavy from earlier._

_"All you have to do is be brave. Be strong. I know you are strong. Promise me you will be." Weiss now heard distant yelling now. They were coming towards both her and her mother._

_Before Weiss could reply however her mother shoved her ahead. "You're so beautiful. You will be strong my snowflake. It's gonna be okay. Now run." She yelled the last part._

_And Weiss ran._

Even today she blamed herself. She blamed herself for being weak. For running. For abandoning her mother. For losing her mother. What hurt her more was that day she also made someone lose their mother as well. But the sudden coldness of the room brought her out of her trance.

She looked around and saw the windows had some frost collected in them. And the dummy was fully frozen. The floor now covered in a thin layer of ice.

She had enough practice. And now she was not gonna live in the past. She would honor the ones she lost. The two women who gave their lives for her own. She would honor them both and be strong for them.

It was gonna be okay.

* * *

_"Ruby?" The voice was of fear and distress. Ruby couldn't make out the girl in question. All she could see was darkness. She felt cold. Like a winter night._

_"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." She herself knew how hollow her words had been. Suddenly the temperature somehow fell even lower. She desperately tried to move towards the voice. She didn't know if it was her that moved or that the scene before her played out._

_Penny was lying on the street. The street they both roamed a thousand times together. The street their own house resided in. A singular lamp was lighting the whole thing._ _Penny never liked the cold. But the way she was lying was peaceful. It was like she was one with the earth._

_Ruby tried to move towards the girl. Fearing the worst. She knew that something was off the moment she heard Penny. For some reason Ruby could not move. It was almost like she was restrained. No matter how hard she tried to move her legs it wouldn't move. So she looked at the girl that was the closest to her heart._

_Penny wasn't what people would consider to be beautiful. But she was for Ruby. Each of her hair strands were now visible to Ruby. She could see the pure color of it. How many times had she smelled them? She could see pale complexion the girl had. How many times had she touched that? She could she every stain in Penny's clothes. How many times had she tried to remove them? She could see the eyes of pure green now open and looking through her. How many times had she lost herself in them? She could see the girl she had fallen for. How many times had she let the girl know how much she loved her?  
_

_To all of the questions she thought, she knew the answer. Not enough._

_It suddenly struck her that Penny won't ever wake up. Won't ever smile at something Ruby had done. Won't ever congratulate her. Won't ever kiss her._ _Won't ever fix another thing. Won't make another contraption. Won't ever modify Crescent Rose. Won't ever tell Ruby that she was her world._

_Finally snapping her eyes from Penny she could now make out the full scene in front of her. She could see the people they lived in harmony with. The same people that once accepted her in their own neighborhood. The same people that now had mixed reactions seeing all of this.  
_

_And it broke Ruby. That all this was because of her. Was because of her unnatural attraction. She blamed herself. Tears now formed in Ruby's eyes. And she could guess that whatever fate had for her would soon come. She just hoped that she would get to see Penny as well. She closed her eyes and let her anguish take over._

_The first thing she heard was screams. Screams of the people she served. The only people that had known her. She wanted to open her eyes. Force them even. But those seem too heavy to even open. All she could do was hear. And she did. Some really close-by, some a bit far away, some male, some female, some even threw curses, some begged for mercy. But every one of them ended with a thud and a wet squelch. And if Ruby had to guess after her experience in hunting she knew what. She just wanted that to not be the case.  
_

_89 seconds. She had counted 89 seconds before the screaming stopped. And only the wind remained. She could still feel the cold breeze. The falling of snow still continued. Her eyes opened when she felt something wet touch her legs. And only then she realized that she had been lying all the time. This time however her eyes opened._

_The first thing she saw was that Penny still resided as she had earlier. However looking around she regretted she ever opened her eyes. She saw red. And it was indescribable. She quickly averted her eyes when she noticed movement in front of her._

_Looking up she only saw the cloak. The cloak of red she always wore. Whoever wore the cowl couldn't be made out to her. But she clearly saw the moonlight reflect on the scythe they held. It was her own. The one now had blood all over it like it's name. She could see the person leaning down on her. And dropping the scythe in front of her after slashing at her in a flash. Ruby didn't even have the time to blink at how fast that was. And finally they spoke._

_"Sshhhhhh little rose. It's gonna be okay." The voice somehow seemed soothing and familiar to Ruby and she couldn't guess why. She couldn't ponder on it that much. Whoever that was gone. And all that left in their wake was a single rose in front of Ruby._

_Finally able to move Ruby moved to Penny. But the moment she tried to touch the girls face she felt the ever green eyes move. And look at her. Ruby froze as Penny's lips moved._

Ruby jolted awake. This was the 3rd time in the week that she dreamed of that. She really needed another drink. Looking around she saw the cheap room she stayed at. The inn had been on the far side of the city. So it was the cheapest.

Checking her pockets she found out that she had no lien on her. She immediately regretted spending the last of hers on the drink last night. Going over to the hanger by the door she picked up her cloak. Seeing the cloak brought back a few memories. Deciding that she needed to take care of the lien situation first. But the grumbling of her stomach advised otherwise. Where would she find food? And free on top of that. She could always rob but that would be counter productive since she didn't want the authorities tail.

Suddenly she remembered what day it was. And she had made up her mind. From the food or the thought of the new queen she didn't know. She just knew that she had to be there. And she was out the door with her cloak and Crescent Rose in a heartbeat. Leaving rose petals scattered in the room.

It was only halfway through the rooftops in Atlas that she remembered that she hadn't shut the door. _UGHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

For Weiss the actual event wasn't the main attraction. She knew what happened in the coronations. She wasn't ecstatic about that. She was glad that at least Pyrrha would be there beside her. But the rest of them would be various leaders or diplomats. The same ones who Weiss despised.

They were the reason the faunus were like this. They were the reason that whenever Weiss looked at a faunus they would give her a glare in return. A glare of disgust and anger. And it wasn't just in Atlas. The whole world did the same.

Pyrrha was her only friend in the hierarchy of Atlas. Well maybe one other. But she didn't want to properly address the blonde that always tried to flirt with her. Pyrrha wasn't native to Atlas. She was born in Mistral. And traveled to Atlas in order to help. She was a huntress and a skilled fighter. She was in Atlas for the mission. It payed well and she stuck around afterwords since they offered her a position. Seeing her befriend the princess also helped that.

The said person now was talking to Jaune. The other 'friend' of Weiss. She never acknowledged that though. At least she had the respect towards the man. He had recently acquired his latest position of the head of the paramedic division of Atlas's defense.

Currently Weiss was getting accustomed with her position. She was situated on the third floor balcony overlooking the main hall. This was a public event. People all over Atlas would come and attend the event. This was supposed to be for high classed families only. But Weiss requested that it be open for everyone. So everyone would be able to see their queen closely.

She looked down to see her dress. It was the same dress her mother always wore. It even smelled a bit like her. And Weiss felt comfort in that. The dress wasn't that much. Her mother lived down to earth anyway. The blue was vibrant and not like the light one Weiss wears. The most surprising part of her attire was the cloak she had been wearing. The cloak that her mysterious savior gave her a long time ago.

She had kept it close and wore often. It was almost an accessory she wore over her dresses.

The people gathered in the hall all would look at her for a moment then avert their gazes. She didn't want that. She didn't want people to fear her. She wanted people to accept her. The faunus who came gave her the look she always hated. She didn't want to look at that right now. Time would come when she fixed that.

She saw Yang and Blake. Both in their usual clothes. They were here at least. But judging Yang's appetite it was obvious. Blake however didn't do public gatherings. Her body movement said that she was uncomfortable in here. But she would often look around as if trying to find someone. Yang would also once in a while look around.

They hadn't talked after visiting Penny's house yesterday. And she was not informed well by Pyrrha. All Pyrrha said was that they found some letters that would further help find Penny's reason for leaving. But looking at the duo, Weiss gathered they had already found a clue.

Pyrrha was talking with Jaune. The blonde boy was dense when it mattered. He would always find ways to impress Weiss (which didn't work mind you). But never notice that the person actually wanting that attention was right beside him. Pyrrha the mighty warrior was would act like a teenager around Jaune. Her confidence would somehow shatter. It was both humorous and depressing. And Weiss would take advantage on both ends.

Winter however didn't move from her standing spot. She was not stationed there. Weiss made sure that her sister got today off. But judging by her look she was standing behind her sister. Not saying anything. She only said that they would talk after the coronation.

Among every patron the color red flashed in Weiss's eyes. She saw the purest red she could see. And it was from a cloak. From young girl was devouring whatever food she could take on plate. And by looking at the cloak Weiss thought of her own. This girl whoever she was intrigued her. Her face she couldn't see. But she could see the distress in her body language. She looked like someone broken. Someone sad. All the other patrons didn't appease to Weiss. But somehow this girl intrigued her. And she was drawn towards her.

Standing up, she turned around to see Winter shocked and change her stance.

"Weiss?"

"Sister, I want to go downstairs. I wanna meet the people I would be leading." Winter was silent, pondering on the statement.

"I don't think it's a good idea. This could be a risk. But everyone was stripped of their weapon when they entered. So I guess I can allow it. I'll send Pyrrha to you when you're down there." Winter said. She turned and left quickly.

Weiss was surprised that her sister didn't argue. She was waiting for an argument. But none came. Recovering from the shock she turned around to look at the red cloaked girl once more before walking towards the stairs.

* * *

The exotic place only appeased her more. She could see the paintings that hung on the walls. The paintings alone were perfection. The interior of the manor was more so. But she was not here to get lost in inanimate objects. She was here to further her quest. She knew that the two detectives were onto her. Last night she followed them for a bit. And it ended up in the place she dreaded the most. The only place she would not cross into. She could easily kill the old man and be done with it. But she had to calm herself otherwise the other one would know more than needed. She had to go on a more subtle approach. And seeing that the Pyrrha woman had the ability to bend safes like plastic cups it made her... more aroused. She wanted to fight the red head. But that would have to wait. First she had to take care of her target.

But before all that she had to take care of the catgirl. She had to pay. She was the only one that ever drew blood on her. Other than her mother of course. She owed everything to _her_. What she was today was only because of _her_. And she would carry on in her name. Her mother was delusional in her final days. But she took care of it. It was all right. Everything was gonna be okay. She would soon paint the world red.

By the way they were looking around the hall room she was sure that her one way out had been blown. But it was in the past. No way to avoid the inevitable. But from what she could see the idiots still didn't put it together. So she would have time to follow in on her plan.

She looked up to see her precious target. Only to find her not there. For a second she wondered where she went when she finally caught the white of her hair. She was walking straight towards her. And right then and there she though the words she had said when she finally claimed the title of the Ripper.

_It's gonna be okay._


	4. The Game is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss tells Ruby something interesting and Blake finds out why Atlas is in a lot more trouble other than the Ripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. There's this storm near our country and being shitty as it is the power just comes and goes. And maybe it was also the fault of a certain Visual Novel. You just gotta try 'Highway Blossoms'. It is basically an almost perfect RWBY AU. Hell all the characters seem like from RWBY. You just gotta try it.
> 
> Story pointers: The whole thing with the gods and Salem happened. But it's not important. Just know that Salem is here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor the Jack the Ripper historical character. If did own the former I wouldn't try to play the whiteknight shipping they so much did for Jaune's character. It's just bland and did almost nothing for Jaune's character. Sorry folks.

Blake did not notice when they had arrived in the party. She didn't even notice the stares she got when entering. And even if she heard the murmurs about her, she didn't pay enough attention to make them out. She was busy thinking about the letters. The letters they had found yesterday.

"Will you relax already. Today is Weiss's big day. I told you, if the girl's here we'll find her." Yang was in her usual attire. All she did was just lose the worthless cap. Who's idea was it to ever advice her the deerstalker. _Oh yeah it was her dad. Can't believe she still thinks it looks good on her._ Thinking about the act brought a warm smile on Blake's face. They were sitting on a table away from the center of the gathering. While Yang was munching away at everything she could find, Blake chose to catch up on the tea she missed out on earlier. Seeing Yang eat (mental correction, devour) was something Blake saw almost everyday. "You sure you don't want something other than that bitter poison? I still don't know how you can handle tea without sugar in it."

Blake still had her questions. She still was sceptical about the whole thing. Who is to say that the said girl would attend. And who's to say that they had found the right one too. Yang said that the description from the letters match the girl she had met. Blake still didn't know for sure if the case was anyway related to the girl. But the way she disappeared from Mantle and only to reappear on Atlas and the fact that she hadn't gone to the police there said otherwise. And even if they didn't get any clue about the incident, they could at least question her to know more about their victim.

The girl, Ruby Rose wasn't on either Atlas records nor Mantle's. Or at least the hasty search they had requested to the authority returned that. Mantle didn't have her records, if they did they it was under false name most likely. Ruby should be about 19 if the letters guessed the age correctly. The first of the letters didn't mention her. So it was clear that Penny met Ruby Rose in Mantle. Firstly it was stated that they helped each other out. The letters didn't contain too much info. Just how Penny's life went, how her month went by and asking her father about him. The last letter consisted of the thing that Blake feared. Penny was attracted to Ruby. They didn't know the full story. Since the letter covered very little. It was just a letter to try and make her father understand her own way of love. It both saddened and warmed Blake's heart.

' _If my love is so unnatural father, then why does it hurt when I'm not able to say it to her?'_

Blake knew the feeling. But she was glad that she had time to deal with it. Penny probably didn't even get to. It saddened her. Yang however noticed her distressed look.

"Is everything okay? Don't worry about the people. They're just some racist bunch. You've done more than them. They just don't know it yet." Yang said pushing her plate forward, notifying she was done.

Blake didn't mind the look people gave her. And here of all places it was more overwhelming than any other place. Even if the event was open to everyone, very few people came from the lower classes. So it was filled with the people Blake despised the most. It also didn't help the fact that she was the only faunus that was sitting. Be it far away from the crowded area. They still took a glance once in a while and whispered among themselves about her.

But as Yang said, they had nothing on her. She had done more for the world than all of them combined. All they did was throw racist comments at faunus. While she was out there protecting them from the monsters of the world. And she had long ago learned to accept that she was better than them. And she wouldn't let it go to waste.

"You're more quiet than usual. I know the letters were depressing to read but this isn't the first time or the worst thing we've experienced. So what's gotten you down? I won't take no for an answer." Yang practically demanded. Her tone with Blake was always different than with other people. But Blake got the hint that she wouldn't let it go easily.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about everything. Everything was just so convenient that's all. Something doesn't add up."

"The kitty-sense huh? We'll just have to wait and see." Yang gave a grin to Blake. At which Blake rolled her eyes.

The nickname was all Yang. And they hadn't figured out what to call that. So it just stuck around. It was something Blake found out by solving cases. One moment all evidence would point towards something and the next something embedded in her conscience would tell her the other. And every time it would somehow match. Sometimes it would be on point and exact on what is/was that happened. Other times it would just be a sixth sense that told her that something was not aligned with the whole thing. And she would try and find another perspective to look at the case from.

"Hey did you notice that Weiss was wearing the cloak. Huh never noticed. It always hung around in her room." Yang said breaking Blake's thoughts. Blake followed Yang's eyes to see that indeed Weiss was wearing the cloak they always saw hanging in Weiss's room. She never wore it in front of them. And Blake gathered that maybe it was from her mother. Today however she wore that. And by the looks of it, it was a perfect fit for her. She looked like a ghost walking with that. _Wait she's came downstairs? Without anyone guarding her? At least she still has her rapier._ "And would you look at that. The ice queen found the girl before we even saw her. How did she even know we were looking for Ruby?"

Blake saw that indeed Weiss was walking straight towards a girl with a red cloak. And for some reason the white and red cloak looked exactly same (minus the coloration of course). Though the red was a bit taller. Blake couldn't see the face of the girl. But seeing Yang confirm, she understood that it was Ruby. _At least I can see the hair strands on tips are red. So Yang was right. She is here in Atlas._

"So what's the plan? We going in or do we wait till Weiss and her are done making goo goo eyes at each other?" _That was an exaggeration at most. And I can't even see Ruby's eyes._ Well if the queen wants to talk to someone her wish should be granted right?

"We wait. But let's get closer so I can hear what they say." Blake said to Yang. She was sure that the case sure took a different turn. But her 'kitty-sense' was tingling like crazy. Like a disaster was waiting to happen.

"Way ahead of you partner. Got a seat empty on that corner." Yang said loud enough for Blake to hear. Blake looked at Yang who was now standing on the said corner sitting on a table. The nearby patrons picking up their things from the said table muttering something about 'rude' and 'no manners'. And Blake laughed a bit at Yang's way of handling trivial things.

* * *

Ruby didn't know how long she was here. All she knew was that she had eaten enough. _And more... ugghhhhh. It's gonna suck later on._ It also didn't help that she might've had a bit too much to drink. Although none of those were strong enough to make her drunk. Numb maybe. Not drunk.

She wanted to wash her hands first then leave since the napkins didn't help her that much. _All this time and I still have no control on my table manners. How did food even get on my elbow?_ Ruby was about to stand up from her seat. When she saw that would've easily made a lot of people faint. Weiss Schnee was walking straight towards her. The people around the room making room for her to walk through. Some bowing, some nodding but all of them giving her the air of authority she had. Weiss had that aura of grandness surrounding her somehow.

She was looking straight at Ruby. And somehow didn't notice anything else. Ruby was surprised when Weiss said sorry to a black haired woman she had collided. The latter of which bowed. Weiss didn't stop until she was standing opposite of Ruby's table.

The table was of the simplest kind. That's why Ruby chose that. It had only one chair and it appealed to Ruby. Now however with the way the queen was gazing at her and the people around looking at her disapprovingly made her think about why she was here in the first place. The table was filled with leftovers. Some of which on the plates (yes plural!) and some of which on the clean white cloth that adorned it. Ruby knew that this was it. _She's gonna ask me to leave. And if I'm unlucky ask for the cost of this mess. Hell this cloth probably costs more than I ever earned._ Ruby didn't know how or why. But she was back to her old self. No longer was she thinking of depressing thoughts and was the broody teenager. _What the fuck was in the drink?_ She was out of her thoughts when she heard the voice.

"Is this table full? Would you mind if I sit here?" Somehow Ruby knew that Weiss was trying to say that she wanted to talk to Ruby. But the way she phrased it felt like she was trying not to overwhelm Ruby.

Ruby only nodded. Looking around seeing people looking at her. _Way to put me on the spot._ She was glad that the table didn't have an extra chair. But a redhaired woman carried the wooden furniture and placed it down behind Weiss.

Sitting down she leaned leaned forward and opened her mouth to speak, only to find Ruby looking past her. Weiss looked behind her and motioned towards the redhead. Only to glare at the general direction of the people.

"There's nothing to see here. I hope you all enjoy yourselves and leave me with some privacy."

It didn't take more than a few seconds after. Everyone left the two alone. Even the red haired woman who Ruby gathered to be Weiss's personal guard. Although the woman stood within viewing distance, staying on alert.

Ruby was now more confused. Why was the queen here? Why did she want to talk to her in the first place? And why was she wearing a cloak similar to Ruby's mother. But before Ruby could ask her, the person in question opened her mouth first.

"You look like her." Ruby was taken aback by that. She didn't know how to respond to that. _Who was she talking about?_

 _"_ Excuse me? What did you just say?" Weiss seemed to snap out of her daze. Realizing her statement didn't make sense to Ruby.

"I'm sorry. It was rude of me to start with that. I'm Weiss Schnee. And though it might a bit narcissist you should know that." Weiss grinned at the last sentence.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Look I'm sorry for whatever it is you wanna talk to me about. I'll just leave now." Ruby just wanted to get up and run away from the scene as fast as she could. She didn't want to get involved with the authority again. Weiss didn't hide her discontent enough.

"It's a bit rude don't you think? Leaving someone's gala you just attended. At least tell me your name." Ruby was now more confused. _Is she messing with me? What does she want?_ Ruby thought that giving her name wouldn't hurt.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose. So can I go now?" Ruby was ready to get up. She was almost up from her seat. But Weiss's next words stopped her.

"So you ARE her daughter." Ruby never heard anyone talk about her mother. The only one who ever talked about her was gone. And so was the person.

Summer Rose, was the lone parent Ruby had. She hadn't known her other one. Summer raised Ruby on her own. She was the perfect mother one could wish for. She was a kind hearted person. Always helping people whenever she could. The two of them would travel from one place to another. And her mother would go out on adventures. Or that was what she was told. She would always come exhausted but with enough lien to provide for them for the next few months. Ruby gathered that she was a huntress. But Summer would always stay alone and never stay in one place for more than a few weeks. They were the happy mother and daughter duo. But like all good things. It too ended too soon. And she didn't return one day. That was the last she knew of her mother. She knew that if she was alive she would come back. So Ruby grew up and realized that her mother was dead. And now this girl was saying that she knew her?

"You knew my mother?" Ruby sat down - rather let her body weight drag her down - again. Her voice was barely heard.

"Yes." That was enough for Ruby. She had to sit down and hear what the person sitting opposite to her knew.

It was clear to the outside world that the both of them had questions they wanted to ask the other one. But neither of them asked theirs for a few minutes. Both of them were in thought and neither wanted to break the silence for some reason. And Ruby was glad that Weiss broke it first. Ruby didn't know what she should say anyway.

"The fact that you're still here means my observations were right. Your mother's name is Summer Rose, correct?" Weiss spoke slowly and very calmly. Her way of speaking was different from the other royalties Ruby heard of. But she wouldn't know, it's not like she ever talked to one face to face. That reminded Ruby something. She was talking to Weiss Schnee. For till now she was focused elsewhere. Mostly distracted by the people staring at her, the way they would look at her once in a while. But mostly by the appearance Weiss. She didn't wear something that Ruby would say over the top. But it fit her to the glove. And besides it wasn't the clothing that had Ruby's focus. It was the perfectly smooth _(_ _wait how would I know that?)_ white strands. And maybe the scar that ran across the princess's eye. Yeah, she was totally out of focus for the first few minutes. But the moment her mother was mentioned she was lost in her memories. She totally forgot who she was talking to. "... listening? Excuse me?!"

Ruby was snapped back by the voice. She only nodded to get her point across, before she opened her mouth and started. "I'm so sorry. I was just thinking about her. Sorry about that Miss Schnee."

"It's okay. But I'm sure you have questions." Weiss seemed like she knew the questions. Because she continued. "I met your mother when I was younger. It was around the time my mother died. My mother and I were ambushed. And after fleeing my mother was captured soon enough... You know what happ... So I was alone in the woods, cold and hungry. Your mother came and helped me."

Ruby smiled knowing her mother kindness. She knew that she would help anyone in need. But it also saddened her that it was when Weiss lost her mother. And looking back and knowing the general time. She knew it was around the time she lost hers as well. But Ruby was glad that her mother got to help another was able to help another lost soul that day. Ruby braced herself for the truth and asked.

"Tell me everything."

And began Weiss's tale of how she was saved by the white cloaked angel.

* * *

"Hey Blake, I'm bored. This is all yours to handle. I can barely see them because of the people surrounding them. I'm gonna go grab a drink."

Blake didn't even nod before Yang got up and left. Well it helped Blake on the long run. She was getting irritated by Yang's finger tapping and the way she fidgeted. She was glad that no one paid attention to them since Weiss was down here. She was sure that people would laugh at Yang jumping up and down to get a peek at the target. Well target seemed like a bad word to describe Ruby. From what she heard about the girl she didn't have anything bad on her. But there were more to her story than what was let on. Blake was almost tempted to get Ruby in for questioning. But held it off for the sake of Weiss.

She was amazed to hear that side of Weiss's story. In all her years as a friend she only got fragments of the main story. Never fully knowing how or what happened during that time in Weiss's life. So hearing that somehow Ruby's mother was involved in the incident came off as a surprise.

Summer Rose to Blake was the famous huntress. She was known as the Grimm Reaper. She was mysterious and never stayed in one place for long. But she took on missions around the world. And she always worked alone. There was once a rumor that she had taken in a partner. But it was just a rumor. And was never confirmed by the huntress herself. And because of her anonymity very few people knew about her. And even if they did they didn't recognize until after she was done with her missions. She was a skilled warrior. So skilled that the only person to fit the profile of the Ripper was her. But alas Summer Rose had died. No one knew how or what killed her. And listening to Weiss's story she doubted that she would find anytime soon.

"You disappoint me, sister." Blake looked up from her cup of tea to meet the gaze of faunus. A fox one to be specific.

"And how is that, _my brother_?" Blake spat the last bit. She knew that the person in front of her was from the White Fang. And she knew how much she hated them.

"By the company you keep." Blake was getting more and more pissed off at him. She could handle any comment on her person. But he had to drag Yang in the middle. She wanted to object. But would let him finish since he started again. "You let that blonde brute take all the credit. While you alone are fully capable of solving the cases, miss _Shadow."_

It was another of the stupid names Yang came up with. Only this time it was to accompany Yang's own nickname from the public. And the day she heard that she literally facepalmed a bunch of times. _I mean who would name themselves as some_ superhero? And besides the nickname _Blazing Sol_ was just overrated. Yang didn't need a public name. Neither did Blake for that matter. And the fact that Yang would say that to the papers to nickname Blake as the _Luna Shadow._ Although it was adorable and brought a blush to Blake's face. It was still stupid. They never use those outside the papers anyway.

"Might I remind you that the one your calling _brute_ has a similar nickname. And I think she proved herself enough times to the public. She is a part of this team whether you like it or not." Blake paused to take a sip of the tea. "That reminds me. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Fennec." Saying this the fox faunus looked sideways. Blake followed his vision only to find Yang walking towards the table. "Brother Adam was right when he said you had an exquisite taste. Hope her arms all right."

Blake was shocked. This was not a coincidence. This was a warning. _Adam_ _is here._ It didn't matter how he escaped or when but he was here. And Blake's only lead was standing here. She quickly stood up and tried to grab only to find thin air. Looking upwards she saw that indeed the faunus was gone.

"Uhhhh... Did you run out of tea? Want me to fetch ya another cup? I'm pretty sure I threatened the guy enough for him to make a lot more." Yang gave a toothy grin. _I need to tell her. And then find this guy. He has to be in here. He couldn't have left this quick. But it would complicate the case we have in hand._ Thinking took way long for her to notice the commotion from where Ruby and Weiss were sitting. But the loud sound of glassware breaking brought her out of it. And looking at Yang only confirmed that Yang had heard it too.

Yang only nodded and ran towards the fleeing red cloaked girl. Blake didn't know what to think about. The fact that the White Fang was out to get her... them was something she didn't need now. And by her erratic breathing she had to calm down for a bit. And Yang could handle matters for now.

She only regretted that she didn't hear the full story. And didn't notice that it was Ruby who ran towards the restrooms. She swore she heard her crying.

* * *

This was not what she had planned. The little rose was ruining everything. But at least she wasn't ousted yet. And she could play advantage of that.

The little girl was annoying sure. But she was her only alibi. And the only one to actually know her existence. And for her to survive she needed the girl's help, whether it be voluntarily or unaware. And right now she was seeing that the blonde rival of her was picking up the almost unconscious and unresponsive body of the girl. She knew she could take the blonde right there and then. But without her scythe she was sure that she would be injured. And outside with all the guards she would soon be dead. So her instincts were to be concealed for now.

But she was glad that a fifth player had joined in their game. The faunus eyeing the Shadow earlier told her that much. She just laughed to herself as she watched the blonde leaving with the brunette in her arms.

The game was on.


	5. Nothing Makes Sense Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby talks. And another threat arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say to this chapter. Well there is one thing. I tried almost 7 drafts and I still am not happy with the result for this chapter. So I just said F it I'll just upload what I have. I will revise this chapter in the future so that the flow seems natural. I just couldn't get my head out of the prompts. Speaking of which, Just know that the next chapter could be a bit late. I have to work on the prompts for 'White Rose week 2020'. But I will try my hardest to upload the next chapter. But it might be in between the actual event.
> 
> Also I made a one shot of a prompt for the 'White Rose Free For All' discord event. Check that out. I might do more prompts (since there's a lot to choose from) for that. So go read that.
> 
> Story pointers: The weapons we will see here will be based off of the weapons from that time. So Crescent Rose won't be having the bolt action thing. But it would have a surprise. Just know that the rapid fire thing isn't happening. And since it's Remnant, firearms are a bit more versatile than the real life counterpart it had. So the musket being a one shot and then reload thing is a bit modified. More on that soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor the Jack the Ripper historical character. If did own the former I would definitely get more artists to sing the songs. I mean not that I'm complaining but it would be refreshing. I love Casey's voice tho. So don't hate please.

Yang was pacing around the room.

"I've done what I can. For all I know she's just unconscious. I don't specifically know the reason. Her aura should kick in any moment." The voice belonged to a blond. He looked around Yang's age. But his physique said that he might be a lot more behind. "That reminds me something." He pulled out a notepad to scribble something in it and put it back in his pocket.

They were lucky that the manor had an infirmary. Yang had quickly asked for directions from Pyrrha and gotten to the room where they were now. They were also lucky that there was a medic present. And not just an ordinary one, the one who kept the infirmary running in the Atlas base. Pyrrha said a lot of things about him. And all Yang seemed to catch was his name and how Pyrrha seemed giddy saying his praises. She kept a reminder to talk about the latter with Pyrrha later. For now 'Jaune Arc' would do.

He was seated in the nearby chair while Blake sat on the other. Yang still paced around the room.

"How can someone just faint for no reason? She was talking one moment and the next she fainted all of a sudden." She expected her rhetorical question to be unanswered.

"Well there could be multitude of things. But what I think is that she had a panic attack. And hyperventilated afterwards." Jaune looked confused. "Or maybe something of that sort."

She didn't know why but she felt an urge to make sure that the girl was okay. And seeing her faint all of a sudden came as a shock to her. _What did they talk about? They talked about something that makes people faint? Too bad Weiss is unavailable. Oh wait, Blake heard._

"Soooooo... What did they talk about?" Yang said looking at Blake. At which Blake just tilted her head sideways.

"They introduced themselves. And Weiss went on to point out that she might've known Ruby's mother."

"Might've?" Even Jaune looked like he was interested. Even with a book in his hands.

"Well Weiss said that she saved her when she was little. It was during the time Weiss's own mother died too."

"So that made Ruby run?"

"Well Weiss seemed pretty sure Ruby's mother, Summer died soon after. Maybe that's why she left." Blake's ears were drooping. "I didn't hear the last of it."

"Were you busy purr-tying?" _Yeah that's a good one._

Blake groaned a bit but didn't say anything. While Jaune snorted.

"Well see? At least Jauney boy her thinks that was funny."

Blake still had no answer. But a small smile tugged on her face.

Yang didn't know how long passed while she was lost in Blake. She looked everywhere that was Blake. And even though she knew that Blake couldn't see that - since she was busy reading some of the letters again - Yang was staring she wanted Blake to be aware of it. And by how Blake stirred once in a while uncomfortably she was sure Blake knew. And with Jaune disappearing (when that happened, she had no idea) she had seated herself on his place. All of her staring was getting uncomfortable to even her. And when Pyrrha came in with a red looking thing she got that escape.

"Hello to both of you. Have you seen Jaune?" She asked while putting the contraption down on the table. And by the sound it made it looked heavy.

"He left a while ago. What's that?" Yang asked pointing it out.

"Oh that's something Ruby came in with. She dropped it off at the entrance saying it was her weapon." Pyrrha said. Blake's ears perked up.

"Weapon?" Blake asked walking over to the red thing. Yang did the same but picking it up. Which she should've put more strength into.

"Well this is heavy." Yang finally picked it up though. Blake looked at it curiously. "Still don't know how this is a weapon though."

"Give me that for a second will you?" Blake asked calmly.

Yang didn't say anything just handed it over. How was this a weapon? This was just metal. And too much of it. _But it smells a bit like gun powder. Like me. And... Roses?_

"You guys might want to stay back a bit." Blake said while distancing her self to a rather open spot in the room.

And it happened. The moment Blake did something or clicked something it went poof. And it folded out to be a _scythe?_ Yang was beyond confused. But she knew that this didn't look good for Ruby. And scythe means... She was angry now. Her eyes turned red.

_What are you hiding Ruby?_

* * *

Weiss didn't like being confused. But right now she was beyond that. And while she was physically present during the coronation her mind wandered elsewhere. She heard from Pyrrha that the girl she talked to earlier today was the one Blake and Yang were trying to find. The girl in question, Ruby, had been an interesting character.

From Weiss's discovery she knew that Ruby's mother was the woman who saved her from the creatures of grimm all those years ago. If so, then who was Ruby Rose? How had she grown up? Who took her in? Had she been all alone or was she taken in by her father? Had she carried the same burden Weiss had to carry? And most importantly how was she connected to the case?

It was a few hours later from the incident that put a damper in the festivity. Soon after the guests were requested to leave as soon as they could. And Winter being there made it her sole duty to make sure that the coronation was uninterrupted.

So here they were. In the library of their late father. Each of them had different thoughts running through their minds, but neither speaking it out loud. Winter had said they needed to talk. But what Weiss didn't expect was that the general would be there with them as well. As being informed on the very last moment, Weiss waited for the general to arrive and let her mind wander to Ruby. Until she heard the door open.

"Your majesty." The man's age was clearly showing how the wars have treated him all his life. "May I come in?"

"Please, General Ironwood, I'm still me. A ceremony won't change that." Weiss tried to be modest. She felt like that she still wasn't enough to be called that. "And yes do come in. I have been eager to hear what you had to say."

"I'm sorry but I will have to get used to it eventually. Was everything fine with the event? I heard that some girl caused a scene. Sorry if I was late."

"Yeah about that." Weiss didn't know how to respond to that. Should she say something or just keep it to herself. And after looking at Winter and getting a side glance back she decided that maybe she should keep it between them. "It's been taken care of. It was nothing out of the ordinary."

Weiss waited and motioned for the general to sit. And in doing so he pulled out a rolled piece of paper that appeared to be a map of sort and put it in table. While Winter moved from behind her to the side of the large wooded desk. She took a pen from the table and marked a few places with circles before putting the pen back to where it originally was.

"I know you had a tiring day. So I will be short. A few weeks ago there were reports of grimm sightings." Winter said while handing the map to Weiss. "If our scouts are correct which they should be, the concentrations seem to be from the marked locations."

Weiss took a look at the map. And realized that it was map that contained half of Solitas. She sighed a relief that Atlas was on the other side of Solitas. So if things were true then Atlas would be the last to face it. Which brought the question of how in her mind. She was certain that the grimm were dealt with. _How can they spawn back? How can this be possible?_

"We've already deployed forces to deal with the issue. But from what we learned so far from the site that we took, the grimm keep spawning someplace near that location. We have yet to understand why or how. We wanted to contact Professor Ozpin and request his aid. But seeing how Atlas always dealt with huntsmen. I think it would be wise if the request was a formal one. Seeing how Jacques held his views on huntsmen I never asked him that. But now... I think that it would be step in the right direction if you were to write this said letter." The man didn't flinch once saying all that. His voice carrying the calculated tone he always had.

Weiss wasn't new to this. She knew that every time the people needed or requested something it would be through her. Since she was the only one who could convince Jacques Schnee to change his mind. And she also knew that the grimm wasn't something to be taken lightly. If somehow they were back then the only one who could figure things out would be Professor Ozpin. She only knew him by name. Never seeing the man but always hearing how he trained huntsmen and created Beacon. _Well at least Yang and Blake thinks he's a great man. And if half of what they said is true then we could really use him on our side. And his band of merry huntsmen as well._

The room was silent while Weiss thought things through. And the other two occupants gave her time to think. While she didn't know why but there was a pit of dread in her stomach that she couldn't point out. But she let it go thinking better of it.

"I will have Pyrrha sent it out as soon as I'm done writing it. And thank you general for pointing this out to me and not letting this go public beforehand. I appreciate the honesty." Weiss handed the map back to the general.

"It was actually Winter who said that we could trust you to not over react. And take measures more calmly. I should be going. I already requested the help of what remained of the Atlas huntsmen academy's professors." Ironwood stood up and walked over to the door while pair of blue eyes followed his trail. He opened the door but didn't leave. "I'll leave you two to talk. I will be waiting near the entrance, when you're done, Winter." He turned around facing Weiss and said, "Your Majesty." And left afterwards closing the door leaving the two sisters alone in the room.

It was Winter who moved first. This time she wasn't standing straight. But rather sitting down where Ironwood previously sat. Winter was the first to speak as well.

"What happened today in there?" Her tone was dripping with disappointment and accusation.

"I told you before that we were talking before Ruby ran out crying." _Well there's more to it. But that's what actually happened._

"Yes I saw. But I was asking about what brought you to her in the first place? Why of all people would you pick her to talk to? And might I remind you without anyone by your side."

"I can't even get a bit of privacy now that I'm queen? And besides, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself on my own. I had Myrtenaster with me." She answered the latter question. "And she was different. I wanted to ask her about something."

Winter didn't say anything waiting for Weiss to continue.

"I wanted to talk to her about Summer. Summer Rose. The woman who saved me." Winter was taken aback by that. She clearly didn't think that would be the case. "Yes, Ruby is her daughter. She said she had a daughter. And I found her today. I had to talk to her."

Winter again didn't say anything only nodding so slowly that anyone else wouldn't even realize.

"I talked to her and it turns out I was right about that. I told her about her mother. And then she ran out without letting me fully finish my story." _Maybe that was the issue. I just told someone how their mother might've died. I shared someone's mother's last moments with them without even warning them before._

Winter finally spoke up. "Now you know why we Schnees aren't good with people? We take things to objectively. And not think things through emotionally."

Weiss didn't know when she started to tear up. One moment she was talking about Ruby and her mother. And the next moment she thought about her own. She didn't even notice Winter coming over to her and hug her while she remembered how distant Winter was after their mother passed.

Winter didn't even show up to dinner most of the time. She had left soon afterwards to go join the military. And the two simply grew far apart. This was probably the second meeting in years.

"I know I haven't been around when you needed me. But now I'm here. We are all that's left of us. I'm sorry if I left early after he died. I needed time to think about life." Winter drew Weiss closer as she herself was tearing up a bit. "I'll be here when you need me after this grimm mess is over. I promise. Just hold on till then."

And just like that Winter was back to her old self. Releasing Weiss she straightened her uniform and gave a bow before heading towards the door. When Winter opened it Weiss saw Pyrrha there reaching for the knob as well from the outside. Winter just nodded at Pyrrha and left without saying anything else. Pyrrha saw Winter leave and headed in.

"There has been a development." Pyrrha said and waited for Weiss to regain her composure.

Weiss wiped the stray tears away and stood up to go retire in her room after a long day.

"What development?" Weiss walked to the door Pyrrha following behind her. "Can't this wait till tomorrow? I'm tired. And I hadn't had dinner yet."

Pyrrha seemed to ponder the question while she followed Weiss. And while they were close to Weiss's quarters Pyrrha spoke out after her silence.

"We think we might've gotten something solid on the Ripper." Pyrrha said gaining Weiss's attention while she snapped her head to look Pyrrha in the eyes. "Ruby had a scythe that seems too large and heavy for her own."

And Weiss knew that her dinner would have to wait.

* * *

"How many times do I need to tell you that she might still not be ready to be interrogated? Can't you do this tomorrow? Let her rest. I'm pretty sure she suffers from insomnia." Jaune was trying his best to defend the girl, who lay asleep still in the small bed that was in the room.

"No way. I ain't letting this go. I wanna know how she has that thing. And how she carries that without breaking her back. And this won't be an interrogation. I need to ask her a few questions." Yang tried her desperate attempts to make Jaune agree. Blake could clearly see that it wasn't working.

"You and I both know how it would turn out if you 'talk' to her." Jaune taunted her. Blake saw Yang lose her calm for a second before relaxing again.

"Fine, but when Weiss comes and says that we're allowed will you argue with her?" Yang said with authority.

Jaune remained silent and walked out of the way blocking Ruby from Yang. Blake knew that Yang was gonna abruptly wake the young girl up. And Blake didn't want that. She wants it to go smoothly and without ticking off the wrong person. And she beat Yang to the punch as she knelt near Ruby and gave her a gentle shake all the while saying her name softly.

Ruby had to be a light sleeper since she woke up almost immediately and looked at Blake.

"Where am I? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Ruby didn't even stop once saying all of that.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. You didn't tell me a lot of things at the bar." Yang spoke up. Blake moved away from the duo.

"Yang?" Ruby seemed to have recognized Yang.

"Yep. You're Ruby right? You remember fainting in the restrooms?"

Ruby remained silent and looked away to hide her embarrassment.

"We need to talk things. Things that needs to be discussed _privately_." Yang spat out the last bit looking at Jaune.

Jaune took the message and left the room after giving Ruby a sad look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you tell me, you're the one who's been carrying the scythe."

Blake decided to remain silent through the conversation. She seated herself a bit away from where Yang and Ruby sat.

"You have Crescent Rose with you?"

"Oh so this thing has a name too? Rose?"

"Well my name is Ruby Rose. Thought I should name Rose as well." Ruby looked around the room and took a glance at Blake before snapping back to Yang once Yang spoke up.

"So you carry it everywhere?" Yang was getting irritated. And Blake could see that she would soon have to step in.

"Her. And yes I carry her everywhere." Ruby told matter of factly. "Why do you seem hostile? You weren't like this last time."

"Well last time I didn't know that the Ripper was right in front of me." Yang grabbed the armrests on her chair and Blake could clearly see the slight dent in it.

"Wait wait, what? You think I'm the killer?" Ruby looked surprised. Something Blake could feel was genuine and not faked. "You got the wrong person lady. I hunt animals and sell their hide to the highest bidder."

"Yeah that kind of skill set could come in handy." Blake felt Yang had more to say and yell out. Even she was surprised when she saw Yang relax her arms and let out a long breath from her mouth with closed eyes. "Okay, let's try something different. Penny Polendina. Does that name ring a bell?"

Ruby looked like someone getting caught red handed. "She... was murdered right?" Ruby's sadness came with waves.

"Well you should know. Since you were her with her."

Ruby was silent for a long time. And Blake could see Yang losing her patience. Blake was ready to stand up and carry on the talk. But Ruby cut her off.

"I understand now. You are the Blazing Sol aren't you? And that would make you _Shadow._ " She said the last bit looking at Blake. "She talked about you. You were the only one to ever hurt her."

Blake was shocked. Shocked beyond relief. _She is talking about the Ripper. And I hurt her? What?_ _So that was indeed her blood._

Yang now had grabbed Ruby by the cloak and held her in the air. She was about to do something very irrational.

"STOP!" It wasn't either of the three. But a very familiar voice to all of them.

On the open doorway stood Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune all looking horrified of what went in there. Ruby looked at Weiss for a bit and looked past Yang towards Blake.

"I understand what's happening now. You have to stop her. You have to stop me. Before I have more blood on my hand."

And Yang let Ruby fall.


	6. Drifters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update. I was busy with life and the WRW. So here ya go.
> 
> Story pointers: I kept the names from the Remnant map on RWBY universe. So the world is almost exactly the same as it is in the show. The major difference of which is that Atlas is not flying above Mantle. And is a few distance away from each other.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor the Jack the Ripper historical character. If I did own the former I would definitely notice that I didn't put an 'I' after 'If' (in the second lines) on the previous disclaimers.

"What do you mean more blood. What did you do? Did you kill all those women?" Yang acted out of anger trying her best to stop herself from pounding the younger girl. Ruby was taken aback by the violent outburst.

"How about we all just calm down and give her a chance to answer." Jaune tried his best to defuse the situation.

"Yang I don't think overwhelming her would solve anything. Perhaps you should leave the talking to us." Blake said putting a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"What? No! I wasn't gonna." Yang sighed before turning away from Ruby letting the girl look over the room and observe the people surrounding her.

Before Weiss could step forward and talk to Ruby however, Jaune intervened, "Everything okay? Do you have any difficulty?"

"Yeah no. I'm totally okay. Ummm, who are you again?" Ruby asked not knowing who the blond guy was. "On another note, maybe you all need an elaboration first."

"Yeah that might help. Why didn't we start with that?" Yang said in a sarcastic manner.

"Okay, here goes." Ruby breathed in. "My name is Ruby Rose. I am not from around here. Actually I don't know where I come from either. My whole life was just traveling from place to place. I don't do much and have to training. But I take up hunts that seem sufficient for one or two hunstmen. And since I work cheap I seem to get the contract easily. But that's not what you all want from me."

"I never saw my dad. My mother was all I had. I found out later that she was a huntress. We would travel together around the world while she took contracts in the local area. When I was 8, something tragic happened. My mother never came back from a hunt. That was when the vision started."

"I saw and still see some glimpses of another person. It was not a regular thing. It would happen once in a while. It's like I was that person. I felt what they felt at that time. I saw what they saw. First, it was just anger and anguish. Then it slowly turned to hunts. I would sleep in my bunk at the orphanage and have dreams of someone fighting grimm. Only to wake up days or weeks later on another part of the world. Soon the scars started to appear. I would get them even if I wasn't there."

"All changed when I was 14. It was around that time a man named Qrow came and took me from the orphanage that I resided then. He told me the truth about my mother. How she was a huntress. I got to learn that she didn't make it back from the mission. The man or as I called him uncle said that he was in a team with her once. Soon I started training under him. He was the one who taught me how to fight. How to use the scythe. And I didn't have the visions anymore."

"It was around when I was 16 that I would gain horrible memories. I would see myself with other women. I would have memories of me killing them. I would see all the horrible things she did as me. The killing, the manipulations, the molestations everything. I had no control over anything. She was also incredibly skilled. She would fight like my mother. And even used the fire magic my mother had. When I told my uncle he tried to stop _her._ And... And he..."

Ruby had tears flowing freely. And by the constant sobs during her whole story told her that the tears started from the beginning. She brought her knees closer and laid her forehead on them.

Blake knew that the girl was telling the truth. At least what the girl thought was the truth. And it made sense to Blake. She only hoped that Yang would contain herself from lashing out at the name of Qrow.

Qrow was an interesting character in Blake's opinion. They only met three times. The first time was a memorable one. Although the man wasn't the racist one she thought at first, he was extremely surprised to see Blake at the Long household. She didn't know much about the man. All that he was the coolest huntmen according to Yang. He was always with his drinks. Blake rarely talked to the man. He never stayed in more than a day or two. He never did say goodbyes either. But knowing that the man had helped Ruby learn how to fight and then the obvious dreadful news brought a shock to even Blake. Yang however didn't show anything to say she felt otherwise. She was stuck there from the start.

She would know more about the man. He was her uncle after all. Qrow Branwen was blood related to Yang. And he was the only thing tying her to Raven. And to now know why he never returned should elicit some response. Blake and Yang knew that maybe the old man died. But to confirm that, and also in this gruesome way. It was just too much for Blake to process.

"Maybe we should continue this in the morning. We need time to process what we heard." Weiss said speaking up. Blake hadn't seen the others reaction to the story. Only that of Yang. And by the shocking look on Jaune's face he probably didn't expect that in the slightest. Pyrrha as always held the neutral face. Weiss however didn't look okay. She looked like she was about to throw up or pass out. "I will see you all tomorrow. Jaune thank you for your service. You can come back tomorrow to check up on Ruby. Yang and Blake, you both are welcome to stay in the manor. There are a lot of empty rooms. Klein can help you choose one with beds." Weiss' voice faltered even if she tried to compose her tone. "Pyrrha if you will." And Pyrrha followed Weiss out of the room hastily.

"Sooooo, Ruby I'm gonna go okay? I... I... We'll talk tomorrow." Jaune didn't wait for Ruby's reply, leaving the yellow and black duo with Ruby.

Yang looked like she wanted to say something. But after contemplating for a few seconds she shut her mouth and left the room. Blake thought about following her. But Ruby spoke up.

"I didn't mean to. I never meant to kill those people. It was a mistake. I didn't mean to kill uncle Qrow. I didn't mean to cause Penny's death." She said with her head still down on her knees. _What does she mean 'cause'?_

"I know you didn't. Listen there's a lot to think through okay? Get some rest. I'm pretty sure you're now surrounded by Weiss' men now. So don't try to escape. We'll figure something out."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I like your cat ears. They look good on you. I remember _she_ tried to shoot them off. I didn't mean to do that."

"Yeah. As I said, we'll talk tomorrow. Get some rest." Blake headed out the door. Making sure to lock the door.

"Good night Blake."

Blake was shocked to hear that too. _I didn't tell her my name._

* * *

"Pyrrha I want the room fully guarded. No one goes in or comes out without my approval. I want you there yourself. Until we can move her to a more secured location you are on watch duty for her." Weiss didn't even cross the hallway. She stood right around the corner and barked her orders. Yang heard while walking towards them.

Yang was surprised to find the three of them to stand in the corner. She still didn't understand why Weiss wanted to give Ruby till the morning. _We can finish all the interrogation right now. She was telling her story._

Yang's head hurt. She had so many questions. And now because of the Ice queen's intervention she had to wait for the morning. But at least she can get something out of the group. She made her way to them.

"What did she mean by having dual personalities?" Yang asked Jaune to clarify for all of them. "How does that even work?"

"I don't know. I've never encountered a case like this. But it would explain why she had a stronger aura than anyone else."

"What? What do you mean she has a stronger aura? How can she have a stronger aura? Is it her semblance?" Yang asked and Jaune could only shrug as he still needed to run more tests to know the truth. "And what about all that about magic?"

"Listen Yang. I'm really not feeling well right now. We can continue this in the morning. Ruby isn't going anywhere right now. I will have Pyrrha keeping an eye on her. Go get some rest."

Yang wanted to protest but when Weiss gave the nod to Pyrrha the redhead quickly got back to Ruby's room, Jaune in tow with her. When Yang looked back at them she saw Blake also coming out of it. She heard Weiss walking off quickly. But didn't pay any attention there.

"So did she say anything else?" Yang asked getting Blake's attention.

"Not much. Just that she was sorry about all that." Blake sighed. "I don't think it was her. She isn't telling us everything. I don't think she even knows everything herself."

"Well if she really had a hand in all those cases we actually caught her." Yang said while motioning Blake to follow her up the stairs.

"But something doesn't add up. She would've been really young when the first victim died. And how did everything happen. We need more answers. Otherwise we can't prove anything."

"We don't need to, she said it herself. We got her Blake. Whether it be a disorder or somehow a second person living inside her, she was the one. She was the one who did all that."

"I don't think it's her."

"What do you mean it's not her?" Yang stopped her walk to turn around to face Blake. "You heard her didn't you? She remembers everything."

"I still don't think it's that simple. And even if it is. I don't think Ruby had anything to do with the killings. She is her own person. She's the victim here."

"Or she's really good at faking everything. Good thing we put her scythe away." Yang heard Blake open a door. She realized it was the same room they stayed when they came for their first visit all those years ago.

The room was the same. It didn't look touched at all. But from the lack of dust it said that it had been kept tidied. It still had that painting that confused the hell out of Yang. With the large mirror that seemed to big for the room. But still the room had one bed. _I'm not getting any sleep either way tonight._

She looked around to see Blake already in the bathroom. She decided to sit on the bed thinking about all the stuff revealed today.

Qrow had trained Ruby. And died by the her hand. Why? Why would he train her. Why would he go all the effort for a girl from an orphanage. And if Ruby really spoke the truth then Summer had been with the team of her dads. That made sense. They were called STRQ after all. But they never talked about the S. But why wouldn't they? Why was Summer all alone taking missions. When Qrow or even her father could've helped out. _Guess we have a long talk to go._

Qrow wasn't that close to Yang. But he was still her only uncle. The only thing that remained from her mother's side. _Other than the anger._ She might not show it but she was hurt when he never showed up again. She had grieved for him then. So today she would not. She would not give in today. But the tear stains said something otherwise.

And even if she said that she would rather keep Ruby locked up, it was the anger speaking. She had lost to the Ripper more than once. And now she wanted nothing but to put an end to it. But would she really sacrifice Ruby in order to get her? _Yes she would._ But her guts told her otherwise.

She would not get any sleep today anyway.

* * *

Weiss woke up late in the night having the same nightmare. It was the day of her mother's passing all over again.

She got up from her bed only to come across her window. The cool breeze blew making her aware of the silent night. It was really dark outside. Even the moon didn't bring enough light today.

She really didn't believe Ruby. How could a person have two different personas. It made no sense to her. And even if that was true there were a lot of other things that bothered her as well. How could Ruby do all this. She didn't look the part. But the scars she saw when Yang grabbed her was prominent. They were deep. But they healed well.

At the very least she now knew Ruby's part of the story. She just needed more to confirm or believe in them. She needed proof of everything Ruby said. That didn't stop the questions. It brought more into her head. And if Ruby really is the Ripper than she had an obligation to put a stop to her. No matter how much she wanted to believe otherwise she would do right by her nation. A small girl was a sacrifice she was willing to take.

But another part of her screamed to help the poor girl. She wanted to help the girl. And seeing her curling up like that Weiss knew that whatever Ruby went through must've been painful. What would she expect if she was in Ruby's shoes.

But thinking about that hurt. And she would need to think a lot more than just the primary bits.

For starters, the aura. If Jaune was right which he probably was since Weiss too felt a strong aura around Ruby. Then the two personality theory worked. She had another person trapped inside her. And they were taking turns in living off of the host.

Then came the Qrow factor. She didn't know about the man. Only hearing about him from Winter. He and Winter probably had a past. And by the way Winter would speak about him it wasn't pleasant. But Weiss always knew she saw more than hate from Winter whenever he was mentioned. But now she heard that he's dead. Winter always said that he would end up dead. But by the way she spoke she didn't count on that much.

There's also the fact she spoke about magic. Magic to the world was not logical. It was written in old books as some form of fantasy. But never used or seen anywhere else. There were folklores and rumors of people using magic. But Weiss blew it off as semblances working similar to magic. Now she heard someone say to her face that what she saw when she was little was literally magic. Summer used fire like it was natural to her. And Weiss now realized that maybe it's more than just a semblance.

All these thinking wouldn't solve anything. It'll only bring more questions and unpleasant thoughts.

She decided that she needed her sleep if she wanted to stay awake during the questioning. She didn't even bother to change into her sleepwear.

The jewelry were the first to go. She put them aside on her tables. Getting her clothes out of the wardrobe she didn't think she began unclipping her clothes. At some point in the changing she saw a small piece of paper drop from her clothes. She put it with her jewelry and finished changing. Afterwards she took the note. It wasn't even that big. Thus folded, it didn't weigh anything. Opening she only found a short line that shocked her whole world.

_You looked rather ravishing today, snowflake._


	7. Mary Got No Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby explains the first victim, summarized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go another chapter. In this chapter we get to see why I put M to be safe. But nothing too graphic though. Still ain't comfortable enough to write those.
> 
> Story pointers: The letters sent from Penny to her dad are somewhat written. I have them in doc. But felt like it would not fit this story if I post them as a chapter or some side plot. But you guys will see them in this story a bit if situations rise. But other than that be on the lookout for companion spin-off fics for this story. I will post them there to spread the Nuts and Dolts (my only R or W ship that doesn't have WR in it).
> 
> The chapter titles are always a song's name. The chapter might not represent anything from the song but the title is still a song. Only this chapter's title is one letter off on the last word.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor the Jack the Ripper historical character. If I did own the former I would facepalm at how many times the reddit community decides to make the same polls over and over again. Oh wait they probably does facepalm at that anyway. (And might I remind, why the same polls over and over again? If WR and BY are there, do other ships have a chance? or if R,W,B,Y is there do other characters have a chance. The whole thing is dumb.) (P.S: I'm still upset about the fact that Iceberg got a few votes in. Maybe that's why the rant.)

"You awake?"

Ruby was always hyper aware of what was surrounding her. It was a habit she picked up on when she would need to constantly sleep in the wild. She was aware of every sound made in her vicinity. And her body would jolt awake if it registered the sound as a threat. This however wasn't a threat. This was the voice of the man she met. She didn't recall the name whatever it was.

She usually stretched first then got up from the bed. But as she peeked through her eyes she saw that it would be unwise given she wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"Yeah." She provided. Her voice seemed strained. After clearing her throat she said, "What time is it?"

"It was around 8 o'clock last I saw it. So probably 8:30 by now." The blond said in his not-so-tough voice. "You gotta get up now. They'll start coming in soon."

"Okay." Ruby said while getting up. She still felt tired from the very tiring previous day. Then she was reminded of something. "Are there any spare clothes? Otherwise I'm gonna have to run back to the tavern and get my spare ones."

"You can use the ones they have here. I'm pretty sure they won't let you leave anyway." He said while pointing towards the door where Ruby saw two guards standing. They probably entered when he did. "I'll ask Pyrrha to run to where you stayed and let her fetch your stuff."

"Why are you acting all nice, when everyone else is insistent on keeping me here?" Ruby asked not knowing what further to say.

"Should I not?" The blond asked in a tone similar to a question, with a hint of humor.

"No I guess I need at least one friend from all that." Ruby said putting her hand forward for the blond to shake. "Ruby Rose."

"Jaune Arc." Jaune said while shaking Ruby's hand. "And I think things are more than what meets the eye. And even you don't know the full story."

"So you're just here for the story?" Ruby asked taking her hand back. She didn't feel like keeping it in Jaune's hand more than necessary.

"Nah. I'm just here to make sure everyone's on top shape. I'm a medic." Jaune said while getting up from his chair. "I also want to know how you manage to have dual auras. And the multiple personality thing as well. I'm just here for the mystery."

"Well I guess everyone has a reason to stay." Ruby said in a sad tone. No matter how much she wanted otherwise she knew this was for the best.

All those times ago when she said to the orphanage to keep her locked up, they didn't listen. She even at one point let the police know. Even they didn't believe her. And afterwards she committed petty crimes to get into jail. Even that didn't work out since she found herself outside her cell (even the town) when she awoke the next day. And she stopped trying afterwards.

Then Qrow died. It wasn't the same after. But the dreams stopped after a year or two when she turned 18. She thought she had finally outlived the curse. She was happy to be normal again. And then Penny happened. She didn't know why _she_ had to come back. She didn't like her alter-ego. She didn't like the fact that Penny was the victim of that monster. For the first time after her mother died. She had finally found peace. And even then _she_ came and ruined it. Maybe being locked up would make sense. Or...

"Maybe you guys should decide to execute me as soon as you can. I mean it would make her stop right?" Ruby said not meeting Jaune's gaze. "She could still escape if..."

"No one's locking no one up. Not until they have proof of your involvement. I'm gonna make sure of that. Now please stop moping around like that and get freshen up." Jaune said not looking at Ruby nor letting her finish. His tone felt determined, if not demanding as well. "What are you both still doing here? Let a woman have her privacy. You can stand outside the door now."

Ruby only stifled a laugh from escaping.

"See you in twenty minutes. You can freshen up in there. The spare clothes are in the closet there." He said pointing to the other door in the room and then to the wooden closet behind Ruby. He left while dragging both the guards with his arms.

Ruby guessed she had at least one person on her side. But she still didn't doubt about her decision. She needed to put a stop to _her._ But she needed to keep it from being drastic.

* * *

Weiss stared at the spot she always looked at. Her balcony was specifically made accordance to her orders. It was because of how she wanted to see the sunset. But now was not the time for the setting sun. It was morning and she knew that as well. But she couldn't stare at the oblivion outside. Her thoughts ran well when she did that. And she knew how much was running through her head.

After finding the note last night. She knew that the Ripper was here. She would not stop until she had gotten to her target. And if the note said anything then the target was Weiss herself. She didn't like the odds nor the situation. So, she considered locking up Ruby.

It made sense. That locking up the host she can eradicate the chance of the parasite escaping. But if things were as easy as that. She knew that said parasite was ten times cunning and would find a way to get out regardless at some point in the future. Still locking Ruby up felt like the safest option.

The other thing crossed her mind was to just be done with it. Ruby had somewhat been an accomplice to said monster. And whether it be willingly or not justice needed to be swift. Otherwise more people would suffer. She understood the concept of it. Sacrificing one to save the many. If only that were that simple. But she still knew it was the best bet.

On another note, she wanted to save Ruby. Save her from herself. She had talked very little with the girl. And even known the girl for less than a day. But something told her that Ruby was tired of it all. She was self-destructive. And it reminded her of herself. She went through a phase. But Ruby had to go through it all her life. And Weiss wanted to protect the girl. It made sense that she wanted to save Ruby like how Summer saved Weiss. Weiss felt an obligation. And it made matters a lot more confusing.

"Miss Schnee, should I bring your food here?" Weiss' thought broke from the voice. A voice she knew all too well.

"No Klein. Tell Yang and Blake to meet me in the dining hall. We have much to discuss beforehand." Weiss said. Klein turned to leave, but stopped when Weiss spoke again without thinking. "Tell Pyrrha to fetch Ruby as well."

"Ruby, miss?" Klein stopped and turned around to ask.

"Yeah, she's the girl from yesterday."

"I hope you know what you're doing miss. I heard from the staff about her being dangerous." _Well I guess rumors spread like wildfire. Wonder where they heard these things from?_

"Don't worry Klein, everything will be sorted out soon." Or so she hoped.

It didn't take long for her to reach the dining hall. And seeing Yang and Blake both there reminded her that they were impatient as well. She took her seat. The one previously seated by her father.

"So, when are we interrogating her further?" Yang said with her mouth full of edibles. _Good to see her table manners haven't changed._

"As soon as you stop stuffing your face full of breakfast. I'm losing my appetite looking at you." Weiss said while putting the napkin where it belonged. "And we're not interrogating anyone."

"You do realize that she's the most vicious criminal in history, right? We gotta keep her secure." Yang said not realizing her fears would be confirmed by the door opening. As soon as she saw Ruby walking in with Pyrrha she let the piece of bread she held drop to the plate. "And this is totally not it."

"Relax. She's surrounded by guards. _And_ Pyrrha. Also she's in handcuffs. I don't think it'll be an issue." Weiss said looking over to Ruby. "You might want to take a seat. You're probably hungry. I hope the selection here would suffice."

Ruby didn't say anything further. She finished her whole ordeal really fast. Didn't even ask for anything. She ate what she was given. She only muttered a thank you to Weiss, but Weiss got the gist that it was for the general audience. She was soon escorted out of the room.

Yang however eyed the younger girl from the beginning to the end. To the point that she forgot to eat her own food. Blake however didn't pay that much attention to whatever happened. Only looking at Ruby a few times. But it didn't look like the cautious look like Yang's. All in all the breakfast was a bust. At least until Ruby left. Since no one talked a single word. And Weiss didn't feel the need to engage a conversation. It wouldn't fit in the circumstance.

After Ruby left, Yang started where she left off. They still didn't exchange words. But that was mostly due to Weiss being done and leaving shortly after Ruby.

When she passed Ruby's room, she found Ruby talking to Jaune. _At least she can talk to someone without feeling distressed._ She came back to Ruby's room a few minutes later with her files. The files containing what Atlas had on the Ripper. She brought the white cloak Summer had given her too. It was obvious from Ruby that she remember the cloak.

"It's my mother's cloak isn't it?" Ruby asked seeing Weiss enter the room with Pyrrha in tow. "She gave that to you?"

"Yeah. She left it for me when I was cold." Weiss said handing it over to Ruby. "You can keep it for the meantime. Maybe it'll give you some peace."

"Thank you." Ruby said taking the cloak. The 'thank you' felt genuine.

"Don't thank me yet. We still gotta figure out how we're gonna approach this." Weiss gave a sad smile to Ruby. "And you." She looked at Jaune. "You don't need to be here. This is not part of your job. You can leave." Weiss can clearly guess what face Pyrrha was making. It would be similar to a scowl. Pyrrha never liked the fact that Weiss looked down upon the blond boy.

Before Jaune could fumble an apology and leave the room Ruby spoke.

"No. It's okay. He can stay. He's nice." And now Weiss was the one with the scowl. But the surprise from Jaune and the smile from Pyrrha was expected.

"If you say so." Weiss said looking over at Jaune again. "But stay out of the way. And don't speak."

"So where are we doing this?" Ruby asked. "Here?"

"Yes. I don't want _her_ to come out and escape in case there is a situation." Weiss said to Ruby. "Jaune told me stress is a possible activator for these cases."

"Well I guess I should calm down then."

It didn't take long for the other two to arrive. And soon enough Ruby sat down on the opposite of the operating table. Mumbling something about making it look like a interrogation and Yang letting out a laugh before turning serious once more. Weiss couldn't believe the both of them. _They are joking at a time like this? What is wrong with them?_

And soon enough the first question was asked. It was Blake who asked. _She was the most sensible one after all._

"What do you remember from the first vision from the killings? The first victim of the Ripper."

* * *

She remembered all the details. How she was clumsy back then. It was the first time she tasted the freedom. The first taste was the most sweet. The woman was a willing participant as well. She didn't want to kill her. But like her mother, the woman lied too. She thought she had finally found someone but then find herself alone once more. So she did the only logical thing that came to her mind in her anger.

It was pretty simple.

She killed the one who betrayed her and her family along with her.

It was her resurgence. She had laid low for the past years. She didn't feel like showing herself to the world anymore. She lived in her own dark corner. It made sense. Even her _sister_ was finally seeing a way through in life. The man _Qrow_ came and took her in. The man wasn't completely unknown but not that much known to her either. Mother would talk about him rarely. And by the talks they were pretty close. But mother regretted leaving him alone, that much was clear.

She finally had it. She had gone out of her silence and went on to fight. It was during the night as usual. And she was glad that no one was around to stop her from wrecking havoc in the forest.

She wanted to fight grimm, only to find those white fang fanatics block her way. Who knew that the local forest was almost grimm free, she even found the only ones there. She wanted the hunt. But she had to take care of the white fang first. All these years had given her knowledge from her mother. She used the grimm to fight the white fang. They mostly died. And those who lived, well let's just say they paid the price later on in the future.

But during this she was injured. She hadn't been on her full potential yet. And thus she stumbled upon a hut in the woods bleeding. It was not that far in from the town but in her bleeding state she had lost her consciousness.

She would later find herself waking up to find one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen.

Apparently she had came to a family living in the woods. The family was of three. The man was the local town's woodcutter. He cut wood and sold them in the town. The beautiful wife worked in the house. And farmed from time to time. Their little boy was not even 6. It was to date the toughest kill of hers. But he was a casualty at best. She didn't want to but he had seen her face. And it would not fare well if they could trace her back.

When asked about herself she had provided 'Red'. And the couple believed in her. She was indeed the angel she acted out to be. She helped out in the house and did all the things requested of her. It was going perfectly. The couple liked that she stayed in. It wasn't a week in when she found herself admiring the woman. And as she later found out one late night the woman would do the same. That was the first time.

The first time she tasted to poison. The forbidden fruit. And it felt amazing. She knew that she was the one initiating it and the woman just let her. Maybe the older woman was scared. But it soon turned to something more sensual. She felt like the predator. And it gave her peace. The man was away from the house in the local town. He had no clue.

Things played out like that for the upcoming few weeks. It wasn't until one day the man caught them. He threatened to have 'Red' removed. And thus started the drama.

The woman who she gave her heart to came about the truth. She had said that she was forced upon. And that she feared for everything.

All the sweet things they shared and talked about were cast aside. And it didn't matter? All for the man. Red had had enough of it. She went to leave. And she did as well.

But in the wild she didn't feel the same freedom she felt before. Her passion and will in eradicating all grimm didn't feel all that ambitious. She had left her heart back at the home of the family. And she didn't know what to do without it. She even felt her otherself's visions. It meant she was seeing all this too. The sadness would not go away. And so she did the one thing she always did. She replaced all that with anger. And she wanted everything to burn.

Returning to the house she was greeted by the most surprising of things. The woman begged for forgiveness. And soon afterwards they both found themselves in the same position they were in last time. Only this time it was more predatory, more rough. Red knew that the woman wasn't enjoying like before. But she didn't care.

And this time when the man caught them, he threatened both of them. And he didn't get to live. She felt pure ecstasy from the kill. She even paused for a few minutes to revel in the fact. It brought her joy to know that she was capable to remove one's soul from body. She felt powerful. The one thing she always wanted.

The woman had called her a monster soon after. She started spouting all insults. Red wanted the woman to realize that all she did was for her. She didn't want to let go. That she was gonna stay. She would help raise the child. And be there forever after. But the woman didn't stop. She had broken Red's heart yet again. The woman wanted to leave. Leave and go back to town. And deep down Red knew it was all a ploy. The truth was that the woman didn't want anything to do with her in the first place. And for the first time it hit Red.

She didn't need this specific one. She could have anyone. And she was capable of it as well. The thrill she felt would be more if it was someone new.

And Red didn't know how, but during all that she had ended the woman as well. She saw the blood surrounding them. The man had died without bloodshed, neck snapped. But the woman died without her limbs. She had painted the floor red. And she loved the sensation it brought. The screams was the thing that must've brought the boy down from his room. He was horrified. But didn't move. And she knew what she had to do. No matter how much she was questioning it.

"Come here Scott. It's gonna be okay."

She liked the name. But not more than the name Mary, like his mother's.


	8. Catalyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is quickly losing its relevance, so there ya go another chapter. This one is a short one. A really short one. Only one more chapter of this and then we move onto the main story.
> 
> Story pointers: The main 4 huntsmen academies exist. But alongside that are many smaller ones. But we're talking Atlas here so know that the academy there has been shifted to better suit the Atlas military.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor the Jack the Ripper historical character. If I did own the former I would definitely ignore all the toxicity I see in the fandom, like them.

"You didn't provide the conversations." Blake said putting her notepad down. She tried her hardest to keep her voice steady, her emotions in check. _But everything else checks out. They found exactly what Ruby said. She even got the details right. And upon further questioning she answered all of them correctly. At least what seems to fit the story. I should've brought more notes._

"Well I don't get full days. I get fragmented pieces. I just put them together. I sometimes don't get anything at all." Ruby said to the group.

"Elaborate on that." Blake said,picking up the pad again.

"Well I don't always know what they talk about. And most of the time I just get glimpses of what went down. It's more like a dream than a vision." Ruby said while looking from person to person who could relate. "You know in a dream you don't get to choose what you say. And sometimes don't even know what you say. You just know that you relayed the information. Or gained it. Something like that."

"Carry on. What happened afterwards?" Weiss said breaking the silence. Why Weiss was still here was a question to Blake. She expected the 'queen' to be busy with her other duties.

"I was afraid for starters. Before, it was just grimm. But now I saw someone actually die. I didn't know if it was real or not. I didn't know the previous times were real either. But this time seeing all the blood made me spooked. I didn't just wake up in my house. I woke up exactly where I slept."

"How much time passed when you woke up?" Blake asked, still confused at how fast all this happened.

"If I remember correctly, one week. Qrow was away during that time. I was in this small house he had in the outskirts of Mistral." Ruby answered very calmly. _Way too calm for someone retelling such a horrible act._

"This Qrow... Tell us about him." Yang said giving a diversity to the questions coming from Blake. Blake knew Yang would sooner or later ask about that.

"He was... He was a good man. I ran away from most of the places they put me in. It was either the visions or just the people there that brought me to do that. I even got myself a reputation for that sort of thing. They wouldn't let me in any of the other places. Families won't take me in for the rumors. And thus I decided to take myself out of the place. The previous times I would go back in another one. That time I did not."

"I decided to keep myself in a jail cell. I knew I could not escape from there. And the food was more than decent than what I ate. So I kept on pushing the police and they put me in with the other inmates. I don't know how or when but this man shows up in the middle of the night. Asks to be brought to me. Asks my name, my mother's name and if I knew how to fight. And suddenly I find myself taken in by him."

"It didn't feel off. Somehow I felt that he was somehow related to me. He was around his late 30s maybe. I don't know. He wore a cape like thing on his back. His clothes were always so tight to the skin. He..." However Ruby could not finish the sentence, Yang chimed in from her seated position beside Blake.

"He would always drink alcohol every chance he got. But somehow maintain his sober." Yang said, adding a small laugh, cutting Ruby off. Ruby however was surprised at how someone else could identify the man. And describe him perfectly. And even more so when Yang continued, "He would nickname everyone he sees. And would not think twice before saying whatever is on his mind. He was always good with words. His talks always made sense."

"How... How do you know him?" Ruby asked when Yang finished reminiscing.

"He was my uncle too. He actually was my uncle." Yang said to Ruby, her tone carrying an anger towards her. And even Weiss was surprised by the outburst.

"I... I didn't know. Sorry." Ruby tried her best to show some sympathy to the blonde. Who seemed to have gotten back to her previously seated position.

"Why didn't you tell him the next time he showed up?" Yang said,looking at the floor. Her tone still carried a bit of that anger. But now with a sorrow as well.

"I... I thought it was just a dream. I didn't know. I always thought those were dreams that seemed too real. I didn't get the scars until after that first incident. So I brushed it off as a dream as well." Ruby said with her voice quivering. "Maybe I should've told him sooner."

"Or maybe you should've talked to actual people that could've helped you. You know like, doctors or psychiatrists." Yang now looked straight in Ruby's eyes. _Her eyes are turning red. I will have to give her a few minutes off._

"I did. Few of the orphanage decided to have me looked at by them. The doctors didn't believe me. Said that it was ludicrous for a girl like me to fight grimm."

Before Yang could reply Blake spoke up grabbing the blonde's shoulder hard, "Yang. Could I talk to you outside for a minute?" Blake didn't give Yang a chance to say otherwise as she got up with Yang and began to leave but not before adding, "Maybe we should all take a breather for now. It's lunch time anyway.", looking at the rest.

Getting outside the room was easy. But she had to keep on going for a while to reach their room. And Blake didn't waste a single second slowing down. She grabbed Yang's hand and literally dragged her over to their room. Yang didn't know what to feel the whole way. And when they stopped in the middle of their room she was the one to talk first.

"Look, Blake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ruined the entire thing. I was..." She was quickly silenced by Blake's finger pressed to her lips. Signaling her to stop. She was not prepared for that. Or what followed after.

"Tell me about him. About Qrow."

And Yang could only nod.

* * *

"Pyrrha, Jaune, could you give me a moment with Ruby? You guys can stand outside the door." Weiss said in her authoritative tone.

And as requested the both (even if they had something to add) didn't say anything but comply. When she saw them both leave and the door shut, she raised her left hand holding Myrtenaster focusing on summoning.

Her early years were difficult practicing with the rapier. But it was a memento. The only thing she had left of her mother. The one her mother used in her final breaths. And when she was shown it years after, she was both sad and happy that it had found itself back to a Schnee. And she was thankful to the founder of the weapon. She didn't know the one who founded it. Only that Winter had been given the rapier thanks to her relation to their mother. Weiss only heard the name Qrow Branwen from Winter. And by the talks of their father, Qrow wasn't in his good list.

Back to the rapier. It was hard to practice without knowing what to do. And with Winter only being there for brief periods of time, all the training came down to her. But she knew what she was capable of. Of what the Schnee's were capable of. But it was just the beginning. When she learnt to summon, she started learning dust manipulation from her tutor she was given. And she was able to perfectly mix her summons and dust. And it brought more to the table than just ordinary dust manipulation. She was able to maintain and control almost all the dust's effects.

And now the black and white glyph that formed the door remained even after she focused back on Ruby. The younger girl didn't feel scared. She felt amazed at the fact that Weiss could do that, her eyes said that perfectly.

Silver eyes. She read about those. She knew her folklore well. She read about how silver eyed warriors were the unstoppable force against the grimm. And the first time she saw them in action, she believed all the stories her mother read to her from the books.

"You can do magic?" Ruby asked, her eyes glistening with fascination.

"It's not magic. It's dust manipulation. I simply used the dust in my rapier to summon glyphs."

"What do they do?"

"Many things. But for now it keeps this room soundproof."

"But I can hear you." Ruby pouted a bit. And Weiss thought about how this girl could seriously be the Ripper.

"No, soundproof means no one can hear us from outside this room."

"That makes sense." Ruby said thinking about it. "But why?"

"I had some things to discuss with you privately." Weiss said coming back to her serious tone. "Did you kill all those people?"

"All those... Yeah, my alter ego did." Ruby's mood shifted back again. And Weiss was reminded that it was the side of Ruby that was most prominent. She rarely broke character and became the bumbling mess.

"No, not her. I meant you. Did YOU kill those people? Did you want to kill them?" Weiss put her emphasis on her question. She had to know the truth.

"NO. NO! I didn't want to kill them. I always tried to stop her." And with how Ruby's voice seemed, she was telling the truth.

"What do you recommend we do with you?" Weiss asked her second question.

"Aren't you the ones' who decide that?"

"We do. But I'm asking you. I already know what the others will say about their opinions."

"I... I think you should just keep me heavily guarded in a cell. It seemed to work back then. And maybe if I went back to doing that Penny would still be alive." Ruby's voice was filled with regret.

"Penny, you loved her?" Weiss knew this was a sensitive topic to Ruby. But this was the most recent case. And she had to clue back to it somehow.

"More than anything. She gave me hope. She believed everything and still chose to be with me."

Weiss fully understood. Ruby didn't have anyone. And Penny gave her that someone. Weiss was saddened that sometime in the future they would have to talk about the girl to Ruby.

"Did... Did the Ripper kill her as well?"

"I... No, she died protecting me. I... I'll tell everyone for Blake to help her solve the case." Weiss knew why Ruby wanted to tell the story to everyone. It would accomplish the reasoning behind it. And without Ruby telling the tale twice.

It also meant that Ruby didn't want to tell the story twice. It meant that Ruby was seriously hurt by the incident. She was truly pained. And thus meant that Ruby truly loved Penny. How could someone fall in love if they are so heartless. It meant Ruby wasn't the Ripper. She was her own person. And sooner or later Weiss would get to the bottom of it.

She thought about bringing up the note from before. But decided that now was not the time for it. And she needed Blake to examine more on the note. So she got to her second course of action. _Serenity._ That was her catalyst.

"Look Ruby, I don't know if I'm right or not. But I think things are more complicated than it seems. You are innocent. You didn't kill all those people. And I'll do my best to protect you. You're not alone in this. And everyone can see that."

"Thanks."

"So now about the magic thing. What could your mother do? And the Ripper as well."

And Weiss was glad that she believed the 'Four maidens' story as well.


	9. Wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go another chapter. I don't know what to add here. So, here's a virtual cookie to all those who left a kudos, subscribed, bookmarked and reviewed (bonus if you did more than one). Don't worry the cookie is Weiss proof (she won't get angry at ya). I'm sorry if I said I would continue on with the story in the main timeline after this chapter. WELL one more chapter. I promise. The next chapter is the final for this flashback arc.
> 
> Story pointers: The maidens work exactly the same way as they do in the show. Just the maidens might or might not be different persons in this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor the Jack the Ripper historical character. If I did own the former I would NOT TRY TO CANCEL A NSFW CREATOR. I;m not supporting the channel, since I didn't see any of their content before this drama. But I get why they would want to cancel the channel. But there are a lot worse NSFW RWBY things out there that needs more regulation/cancellation than that channel. Some of the artists out there are way worse. And there's nothing to do about that. Rule 34 exists and we can't do shit about it. RT making the bad play there trust me. I've seen this before.

"You mean to tell me that on top of her skills in combat, she has mythical powers as well?" Yang was just beginning to understand the younger girl. And now it turns out she's not just connected with the death of her uncle, but has magical powers as well. _Next I'll hear she can summon or control grimm._ "Are you kidding me with this? It's like she's getting more and more dangerous to all of Remnant."

"You need to calm down Yang. We don't even know if what she has is one of these so called maiden powers. For all we know it could be her semblance." Blake said while skipping through the titles on the bookshelves. "What was the title of the book again?" She asked Weiss who seemed to be doing the same thing as Blake.

"It was in a compilation." She said looking up from her pile towards Blake, who seemed to be holding up a book with a brown cover. The book was old. And by the asymmetric pages sticking out of it, it was less of a book and more of a binder. Weiss gave a nod and Blake handed the book over. "It's just a fairy tale. I didn't actually believe it until I saw it for myself. I grew up and realized that semblances could also work similar to what I saw and didn't believe it afterwards."

Weiss opened the book and skipped through the pages until she got to the entry she wanted. The pages was not all the same shape,color or thickness. The book (or binder) just held them all together. And since the book was set on the table the pages didn't fall out. The entry in question was written on an old paper.

Weiss did her best to explain upon the parts that needed more than just the few words it had. She knew a lot more about the story than given on the book. She said she had multiple scriptures. But most of them were spread around in other similar books. And that this one consisted most of the information they needed.

After what appeared hours of story were finally told, Weiss closed the book and let the other two take it in. Their questions were all answered.

With all three of them understanding the scale of the situation they were now in, only one question remained.

"So what do we do with her?" Yang asked breaking the silence in the library. Her words somewhat lingered more than the echo it emitted. "We are keeping her under custody right? It should be better to put her in a more secure cell than the room she is in currently."

"Yang, enough. What is up with you? You heard her. It wasn't her that did all those things. We can't just keep someone pay for something they didn't do." Blake yelled out losing her composure. "I think we should be looking for a solution that could help her too. And not just doom her for the rest of her life."

_I didn't mean lifetime in prison. I meant a more permanent solution._

"So what do you suggest we do with her? Let her go?" Yang said gritting her teeth.

"We could have Jaune check her out. Maybe therapy could fix everything." Blake said looking at Weiss for her to chime in. But seeing Weiss' saddened face gave Blake the message that even the white haired girl wasn't hopeful about that. "Or we could... I don't know. But I know that we gotta help her."

"Blake's right Yang. We can't just put her in jail. That would be unfair. She didn't do anything." Weiss said finally standing up to look Yang in the eyes.

"Didn't she? She might not have been the one on the helm but it WAS her that did all those. And she admitted on her own."

Blake stayed quiet after that. But just when Yang thought that the argument was over. Weiss spoke up in her coldest tone.

"Atlas doesn't work like that. For all I know the Ripper didn't do anything inside Atlas jurisdiction. And there is nothing solid backing up the fact that Ruby is indeed the killer. So until you both prove that Penny Polendina was indeed killed by the Ripper AND that Ruby is the killer, Atlas will not take steps to imprison Ruby. She will be kept in the manor in the meantime for _security_ reasons."

What surprised Yang more was how the cold tone, commanding, strict and body movement seemed to match exactly as Weiss' late father. Even the way Weiss eyed Yang like she was a war criminal brought a shiver in Yang. Everything passed as quickly as it came. And in impulse Yang moved forward to grab Weiss only for a hand to shot out and stop her. Yang calmed down immediately knowing that it belonged to Blake.

"So you're just gonna keep her here? And risk losing another innocent soul? For all we know she could be here for another victim." Yang said looking at Blake who seemed to be having a realization of her own. "Face it Weiss, she's a risk. And it's better to lose her than lose plenty of more. Not to mention the overdue in justice for the previous victims. Don't let a promise you made to yourself cloud that judgement."

Weiss didn't say anything, only putting away the book she had. She slowly reached the exit and began walking towards Ruby's room. And both Yang and Blake got the message and walked with her. The whole walk was filled with silence. No one talked. And a few glances at Blake suggested that Blake too was somewhat on Yang's favor. Although she tried to play diplomat on both sides.

All in all Yang knew she had to provide a solid case. And she would do that nonetheless. But now she could not slack off and let Blake do all the work. She was the one that would take down the Ripper. She always wanted to be the one to do that. _She won't escape this time. She won't get to use the shadows one more time. This time I'll be ready._ And deep down she knew that the Ripper would not go down easily. When the time came she knew that the Ripper would do her best to fight her way out of it. She was ready this time for her. She was not ready for Weiss' reply that came the moment Weiss opened the door to Ruby's. Her eyes met Yang's and she spoke calmly.

"You got two things wrong Yang. I'm not that innocent. And I didn't make the promise only to myself."

* * *

"Were there any headache from before? You mentioned just waking up with memories?" Jaune asked as he took notes.

"Nope. I would just go to sleep and woke up with all the memories of what happened while I was her."

"Interesting. So you always changed when you went to sleep?"

"Well almost always. The only exception was when Penny died."

"And what happened then?"

"I changed wide awake. I was fatigued sure, but I was awake. I could still hear all the things. But I couldn't see anything. It was different from all the earlier ones."

"So what happened with her exactly?" The new voice made all of the occupants in the room to focus on the door to the corridor. And Yang was there with Blake and Weiss.

"Yeah. You need it for the case right?"

All Ruby got was the swift nod from Yang.

"So Penny, where do I start? She was the only one that helped me when no one in the world would. It was when I ran away after burying Qrow that I met her. I wanted to run as far away as I could. And with the money he had on him and the one left in the house I caught a trip to Solitas. And Mantle was the closest. And being at the edge of the continent meant it was not regulated that well. It made a perfect place for someone running. It gave me chance to lay low. But after the first week I ran out of whatever I had my hands on. So I take this hunting job to at least provide me with food. I could live out in the streets anyway. And being near a forest I got a few kills of off animals. What I didn't realize was that the deer I killed was someone else's. Yeah Penny was a weird one. She had apparently befriended this deer in the woods. When I began to skin the deer this orange haired girl comes in front of me and starts bawling her eyes out. I didn't know whether she was hungry or sad. And given how she wore better clothes than I did at the time, I should've guessed latter. So I quickly moved to give her a piece of food I had in the pouch. But every time I would approach the deer she would cry out more. Luckily for me I realized that she was sad soon after..."

* * *

_"So? What's got you down?"_

_"..."_

_"Was this deer yours or something?"_

_"..."_

_"Will you tell me what's wrong other that just crying?"_

_"You... You killed my friend. She was my friend. You... You murderer."_

_Okay? And wait... This is a male. Who taught her biology? At least she stopped her crying somewhat._

_"Okay look I'm sorry. You can keep the meat if you want. I didn't know this was yours."_

_"No... no you keep it. Just... Just don't hurt any of my friends"_

_Wait she has others?_

_"You also don't have a rabbit and a squirrel in that list of friends do you?"  
_

_"You... wyahhhhh."_

_I guess so. And there she goes again with the crying. Even though I want to just flee the scene I can't. Why am I getting emotional on such a petty issue?_

_"Hey listen, you have other friends. I didn't kill your human friends." At least I hope I didn't._

_"I... I don't have any human friend."_

_"Okay. How about a truce. I can be your friend for the time being? You can come out in the forest to meet up like you did with your other friends. How about that?"_

_"You... You wanna be my friend?"_

_"Yeah I can see why not. But I'm gonna need to use your friend here. I am hungry after all."_

_"No no no. You will not eat my friend. We are going to bury him and you will come back with me to my home. You will have your food there."_

_Is this girl for real? Who would actually offer someone food after hearing about their friend being killed._

_"Look I'm sorry about the deer okay."_

_"The best thing is to let it go. Bad things happen to those who suffer in the past."_

_Huh? This girl isn't completely crazy after all. And she is right. I can't live like this anymore. And probably her parents can offer me a job. But I don't understand why I feel like I can follow her anywhere._

* * *

"So it turns out she lived there alone. She was not however low on jobs. So I got a job as her assistant. She used to run this shop..."

"Wait? The only worker of hers were reportedly killed in the incident." Blake said cutting Ruby off short.

"Oh yeah. Sky was the official accountant. I didn't work in the shop. I always stayed in the house. And helped her weld or fix things she couldn't work on alone. I was the one who asked to stay low."

Blake's narrowed eyes showed that she didn't fully believe the story. But the nod asked Ruby to continue with her story.

"So I find out she ran a repair shop in Mantle. And by the sound of it, it was quite the big deal in Mantle. She didn't take money like the other shops. And her works were a miracle. She just needed a little more touch. She was ecstatic when she found out I loved fixing and making things. She was amazed with my Crescent Rose. She offered me a job soon enough. I told her the risks. I was done with hiding things and then having to pay the price later on. She didn't judge. She gave me the job anyway. And we soon became roommates."

"We lived like that for almost a year before things got more interesting. She was always a physical affection kind of person. She was bubbly and happy, always. And slowly it brought the lost smile to my face. She lightened up my life again. And who couldn't fall for someone like that. I didn't even know if she liked me or not. But I knew for certain that I did. I loved her with all the love I could feel..."

* * *

_"Ruby! Salutations."_

_"Hey Penny."_

_"Ruby, are you avoiding me?"_

_"What makes you say that?" I wasn't that obvious was I? Besides it's better if I stay away anyway. You better make your move soon Sky. It's hard as it is to contain myself._

_"It's just every time I enter a room you tend to leave soon after. And you don't show up in the shop anymore. Did I do something to upset you?"_

_"No Penny. You're perfect. You did nothing wrong. I am... I am not avoiding you. You're just seeing things."_

_"If you say so." She eyed me suspiciously. She didn't buy it. Quick change topic._

_"So... How was the day?"_

_"It was the same like everyday. Mr. Brown was there to pick up the parts. He was glad to see it fixed so soon. I think you are getting a lot better than me at this."_

_"Pshhhhh... No way. You are like the best at doing these sort of things. You were the one who told me what to do."_

_"Sky said some things to me that made me think about things a lot." So he did confess._

_"Oh?"_

_"He said that he liked me. He asked to court me." Why aren't you facing me Penny? Look at me when you say that. Tell me that I still have a chance._

_"You said yes right? It was obvious from the first time I was here to see that he was smitten with you."_

_"Was it that obvious? Why didn't I see him like that?" Maybe because you spent way too much time being perfect. "Besides I said no to him."_

_"It was obvious from the get go. He didn't even hide the fact when he flirted with you. But who could blame him? If I was him I would... Yeah he was obvious."_

_"Huh?" Retreat retreat._

_"Did you not see him always trying to act suave in front of you? He stuck with you even though his family moved away."_

_"I... I... No... Finish the last sentence Ruby."_

_"I did."_

_"No not that one. 'If you were him'..."_

_Here goes nothing._

_"If I were him I would do the same to court you too."_

_"What... what about now?"_

_"I would if you would let me." There, it's out there now. No taking it back._

_"I would let you Ruby."_

* * *

"So that day I realized for the first time that I too could love. She told me the full story about what happened with her father. And her leaving Atlas. We were happy then. Even though we had to limit the show of affection in public, we were happy when we were all by ourselves. Things were perfect. And for the first time it seemed like the stars aligned for me. For us. Then a few weeks back things went south real fast."

Ruby paused her story taking in a sip of water from the glass she held.

"The Ripper surfaced again?" Yang spoke clearly.

"No, Sky found out."


	10. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Got stuck in other stuff. So here's a delayed chapter.
> 
> Thanks for a hundred kudos. That's twice as more than I ever thought I would get. And we're not even 1/8th into the story. So YAY!!!! Thanks a lot. And leave reviews. I appreciate reviews.
> 
> Story pointers: Nothing for this chapter. Just keep a lookout for a omake companion story for this one. I'll upload some world building one shots that happens in the same universe as this. Featuring different POVs than the primary 5. You might recognize the first one from back in chapter 2 where Pyrrha steals *ahem* borrows the letters. So story #2 question mark.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor the Jack the Ripper historical character. If I did own the former I would actually post weekly rather than delaying my updates. Curse you 'Valorant'.

"This Sky fellow, he wasn't ecstatic about that was he?" Yang snorted out. Only she could make something horrible sound a bit humorous.

"What do you think?" Ruby retorted in her own snarky way.

No one bothered to reply to that. The question was a rhetorical one to begin with. And with the two cents they heard from Ruby, It would make sense for him to not be happy about the predicament. And Blake knew that some men just could not accept facts even when it stared at them in the face.

"Yeah, so where was I?" Ruby asked no one in particular, moving around in her seat to get comfortable. "So Sky found out about our arrangement." Ruby looked over towards anyone to see if they had questions. When seeing no one interfering she continued on her own answering the question of 'how?'.

"About how he found out, I... still don't know. But I do know that we kept it quiet between us. I never left the house in the morning. I never went to the shop anymore. The only person to know I still stayed with Penny would be Sky. My guess would be that Penny told him a bit too much when he asked. Penny was always a trusting one. She trusted almost anyone. And Sky was the first person - before me - she had that could be considered a friend. He was the only one willing to help. So I can see her trusting him with almost everything. But as usual hatred came when love was not achieved."

"Continuing onward, so Sky had this grand scheme of blackmailing us into giving up on our relationship. He actually thought that we would call it off if he threatened us. Yeah there was a huge fight. Things went south for him when Penny said that we would both leave Mantle. Things were not supposed to turn out the way it did." Ruby said, sighing once more. She was contemplating her mistakes. _A sign she actually is telling the truth._ "Maybe we could've left earlier if we gathered enough money. Maybe I could've gone and did something more productive."

"So what exactly did happen?" Yang's question came out more like a statement. She said that to break Ruby's self doubts. It wasn't new for them to find out about these types of cases. And Yang was just making sure she got the whole story. "How did one guy end up causing a massacre?"

"He told everyone. Well he told the right people I guess. Our neighborhood wasn't actually that open to the idea of us in a relationship. And around here, bigotry is a big issue." Ruby said the last bit looking over at Weiss. Who immediately understood the underlying meaning and looked away.

What Ruby said didn't surprise Blake at all. Atlas wasn't known for being tolerant towards different types of people. Atlas specifically only cared about the types of people they could benefit from. Even as far as dividing societies. Just as it was for Mantle. Solitas worked on a closed system. They didn't require anything from other nations and would not provide for others either. Every cog in Solitas was in its place. The system worked. But those on the lower end of the chain struggled for daily lives.

Thinking about it now didn't surprise Blake that people might act negatively towards same sex couples. Hell people in Solitas still didn't fully approve the faunus as a sentient species. Sure they were forced to give the faunus some rights, thanks to the revolution a few years back. But most of the ones still in here were under heavy debt and/or bounded by the law to continue their work like before. Now the faunus left as soon as they could from this continent. To them even the harsh conditions of Vacuo was better.

"The people didn't act out like you think they did. They actually calmly told us to leave. Shocker! I know. Maybe Penny helping them out made them a bit more tolerable towards us. But as you can see I'm here and she's not. So things went wrong for _us._

* * *

_"You have been a good citizen in this neighborhood. But I'm afraid we cannot continue giving you shelter if you continue your current unfavorable acts. So we would kindly request you to leave."_

_"That was the plan ma'am. We were already fixated on leaving. And I know that Solitas would not be safe for us to continue living like this. We were only here so that we can gather enough money to go somewhere that is more accepting." Penny's voice sounded so hostile. And the way she spoke revealed to Ruby that Penny too was capable of anger._

_Ruby knew she heard people asking whether or not to call the police. She even heard people saying that 'they' should both be banished. And for a moment Ruby contemplated why she had taken that ship to get to Mantle._

_"You will be given two hours to get your bearings and leave. Your kind is not welcome here."_

_Ruby heard that used against the faunus and although she wasn't of them, she still felt for them. It was almost dehumanizing. And brought a bad taste to her mouth whenever she heard that._

_She was more surprised when she saw Penny didn't say anything else. Only nodding and grabbing Ruby's hand to drag her away. The voices in the background however didn't stop._

_"I thought that girl left a long time ago?" "Guess she found a better offer to sell her body and live than to starve out in the wild." "People like that make me sick. The fact that they lied makes it more obvious they were at it from the beginning. We shouldn't have just let them go."_

_And the one to top all of them off. "How unnatural. Witches like that should be burned before they corrupt more."_

_Ruby could feel the anger swelling in her. And this time it was different. She could almost feel the anger from her other half. And no matter how hard she tried to ignore the talks, her other half didn't._

_Maybe it was her moment of weakness. Or the fact that she too felt the same amount of unbridled rage. Before she knew it her hand slipped from Penny's and found itself onto the man that said it. The same one that came a hundred times in the same shop that she worked in. The same man who once thanked Penny with gifts from his household._

_The punch was a solid one given the fact that the man was out cold. But the damage was done. Everyone was in shock. Before she messed things up more Penny grabbed her hand again and dragged her from the scene to their house._

_It wasn't much, but the rent Penny paid for it was a lot. It wasn't very spacious._

_"What's gotten into you? You wanna get us in more trouble? Here pack up. Grab anything that is not replaceable. And pack light. We're catching any ship that leaves."_

_Ruby wanted to say a lot of things. But somehow her mouth didn't obey. So she stayed silent. Her head still buzzed with all sorts of things. And most of them were of violence. Ruby tried her best to ignore the headache and get anything she saw of importance._

_The knock on the door startled the busy duo from their work. And without further questions Penny opened the door only to greet Sky. The anger came back tenfold for Ruby._

_"What are you doing here?" Penny asked without stopping her ministrations of putting things in the large bag._

_"Look I didn't... I'm sorry about all this. We can all talk to everyone. You guys won't need to leave."_

_"Yeah? And what? Leave Penny, live alone for the rest of our lives. Or the best option, end up in prison?" Ruby's anger now was visible in her eyes. She could feel her whole body heating up._

_"I..."_

_"LEAVE." Ruby's voice now was hollow. It was like something echoed from inside her._

_"Ruby, can you calm down? You're scaring me. You have a red aura around you." Penny said, dropping the bag she had in her hand. Her worried face made Ruby look down onto her hands to see it indeed was covered in a red aura. She also saw how her hands were extremely warm, but still not burning her._

_The door click meant that Sky had left and it made Ruby calm once again. She had to take a few minutes to catch her breath but they soon were done with packing and ready to leave._

_On their way the man from before showed up with what Ruby could easily guess were his 'backup'. Ruby for some reason felt overwhelmed with power. She was a hundred percent certain that she could take them on. And knowing that she wanted to show them off a bit more. She knew they were here for a fight. And she would give them one. Penny tried to walk back another way grabbing Ruby's hand only to be stopped by Ruby._

_"So come to get your face beaten again? The first punch didn't give you a concussion did it? I beat you."_

_"Oh yeah girly? It was a cheap shot. You should listen to your mistress and leave. But before that you owe me money for the damage."_

_Ruby laughed hard, and not the cheery kind she usually did. And she herself could feel her losing on what was actually her doing and what her other half's. "Oh? So how much do I owe you? One, two, three... nine unconscious bodies?"_

_"You talk tough but you ain't tough enough for that."_

_The lightning fast reflexes she showed in the next moment surprised herself. She didn't even know that there was a guy behind her trying to make a grab at her. All she knew was that they were prey. And that they were messing with the wrong predator._

_By the time she was done dealing with the men, she couldn't even finish a glass of milk. She only saw one man left, the one she stopped from grabbing her from behind. He was struggling to even keep up with Penny. And the girl barely knew how to fight._

_"You gonna run away or should I go over there and put you to sleep too?" The man, now identified as a coward left running._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Wow. You got some serious training." Penny said in between her heavy breaths._

_"Girly... I ain't done. You don't get to disrespect us and then get away." Ruby and Penny both turned around to see the man holding up a gun. The military version of the musket. It carried bullets instead of pellets. And Ruby realized it was the same one she once fixed for him._

_"So what, you gonna shoot me with that?" Ruby asked ludicrously. And she couldn't believe herself saying that. She didn't know why she could be so calm in a situation like this. But she did however cover Penny with her body. Somehow knowing that the gun won't be able to hurt Ruby. "Go ahead. Show me what ya got. Men like you carry around those things to compensate for what they lack."_

_Ruby honestly didn't thing the man was gonna shoot. But he did. And as predicted it didn't hit anyone. Only bounced off of Ruby's aura. Seeing the man missing his first shot, he repeatedly emptied the whole 6 bullets in the gun._

_"_ _You done?_ _Now wait right there until the authority arrives. And look at the surroundings, people already saw you fire at me." Ruby said motioning towards the crowd that gathered around them._ _However the man's horrified look was not because of his fear. Ruby felt that when Penny's hand weakly left Ruby's shoulders. Ruby suddenly knew that something was wrong._ _Glancing back, Ruby saw Penny's face losing its color._

_"Penny? You okay?"_

_"Ruby? I can't feel my..." Her sentence was cut of when she fell onto Ruby. Ruby gently laid her on the ground while repeatedly calling her name._

_"Penny? You okay? Penny?" Ruby checked to see if she had any bullet holes. But seeing her with none made Ruby more worried._

_"Ruby?"_

_"Yes. I'm right here. What's happening? You okay?" Ruby desperately tried to calm her nerves and find out what was wrong with Penny.  
_

_"I... I can't feel anything... I can't... I can't see anything... Ruby?... I'm..."_

_"Penny, look at me... I'm right here. I got you. You'll be alright. We can figure it out. We..." Ruby was cut short when Penny said the last words._

_"Ruby? If you can hear me know that I'll always love you. I've always loved you... It's gonna be..."_ _And then nothing._

_The weight she felt when Penny was lying on her legs felt more. And Ruby couldn't help letting her tears drop. A million thoughts ran around in her head. And nothing calmed those thoughts. And for the first time she heard her other half ask her something._

_"You want them gone don't you sister? You want them to disappear. You want them to burn don't you? All you have to do is ask." The voice sounded so serene and yet so vengeful. It sounded like Cerberus asking to open the gates of hell. And Ruby in her shattered frame of mind could do nothing but agree to what she heard._ _The rest of the night was spent with Mantle filled with the screams of the victims._

* * *

"So wait. The Ripper didn't kill Penny?" Yang asked, losing her patience. Blake saw that Yang was getting more and more agitated the further Ruby told the story. "And the people of Mantle didn't kill Penny. Then who did?"

Ruby didn't say anything. Being emotionally drained after telling the story she remained silent.

"Blake, Yang would you kindly step outside with me for a minute?" Weiss more or less ordered before leaving with them both. When they rounded the corner away from the room Weiss spoke up, but kept walking with Blake and Yang following her.

"You should know that the police report said something different, you read it. I wanna know why Mantle authority lied about Penny's death. And if possible I want you to find out what actually killed her. If Ruby is right, then it wasn't suffocation that caused her death. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Wait hold up a minute. And what would you do with Ruby in the meantime?" Yang was right to ask that. Blake too asked herself where Weiss would put Ruby.

"She'll no longer be your problem. Your problem will be to figure out how Penny was killed. I have plans for Ruby." Weiss opened the door to her library. Picking up an envelope she handed it to Blake. "Show that to anyone who questions or becomes a hurdle in your operation."

"And what will you be doing?" Blake asked pocketing the letter.

"I have a letter to write. And hopefully it will make this case a lot more understandable."

* * *

"You know Weiss, there's no way of telling if that is what caused Penny's death." Jaune said rather loudly to stop Weiss from pestering him further.

"But can it happen?" Weiss pushed on. She needed to know. _It has to be that. Otherwise there's no other way to explain this._ "Can you guys tell me what you're talking about?" Ruby said coming into her room from the bathroom, attached to it. Weiss just couldn't avert her eyes fast enough from the red tipped hair. It looked even more beautiful when half dry and disheveled.

"Nothing you need to worry about. How about you go with Pyrrha and get your lunch. I will need to talk to Jaune a bit more."

The way Ruby's eyes sparkled when food was mentioned, was priceless. It made Weiss want to always see her eyes gleaming with joy. _She looks so innocent now. How cruel the world is to take that from her._

Weiss saw the door close. And only then her eyes wandered to Jaune who had a grin on his face.

"What?" Weiss asked angrily. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's nothing. Just a joke Pyrrha said the other day."

Weiss never admitted it, but she was jealous of Jaune. Of how he too found love. How he, despite him being the way he is, got himself someone that equally cared for him. She was in part jealous of his relationship. And in no part was that jealousy for her _very very_ _tiny_ crush on Pyrrha. But now was not the time to think about that.

"So you still didn't answer my question. Can it happen?"

"Yes." Jaune dishearteningly answered.

Weiss quickly figured out that the truth would break Ruby's world even more. That maybe her aura was the thing that killed Penny.


	11. Weightless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go another chapter long overdue. But I had a rough few days. My phone is dead, my internet died and the fact that I had to move to a more shitty house. So RIP life. Hopefully this chapter will be uploaded the moment I get my internet working (somewhat).
> 
> I promise to try and keep up with a new schedule. A new chapter every 7-8 days. And for the compensation, here's a re-modified chapter, featuring more words.
> 
> Story pointer: I have the companion fic uploaded. And if you wanna keep on with all the things related in this AU then I recommend reading that. It helps flesh out the other characters and some things that are hard to bring into this story with relevance.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor the Jack the Ripper historical character. If I did own the former I wouldn't have picked a more shitty house to live in where the water reeks of iron. Feels like the wastelands from 'Mad Max'. Ohhhhh new RWBY AU idea.

After a very eventful previous day, Weiss looked onward for a new one. She just hoped this one would not be as hot and cold. After Ruby's questioning, Weiss had to endure a whole evening worth of bureaucracy. Not all of them were of actual importance. Some of the visitors only dropped by for a proper introduction. She still had time for deciding who to involve in certain affairs. But for now she stuck with the people her father had in place. It would not be well received if suddenly half of the political figures lost their cognition.

It was the thought that was constantly running in her head. The silent nods, the humble congratulations, the 'I'm sorry for your loss' and worst, the 'we're here for you in your need', all seemed so hollow. Some of them could have been genuine. But to Weiss all of them were full of it. She saw her being neglected all her life by the same people, who now turned up to be 'there for her'. She didn't need anyone. She alone was enough. Sure she might need help from time to time, and judging by her grand takeover plan, she really needed people. But these people were not the ones. From their eyes she could sense that they would make a power grab, the moment she showed a tell. For now she would keep it to her, and bide her time. It wasn't that she hadn't anyone she could trust, she had plenty of those.

The other thought that came in the recesses of her mind were of Ruby's. Somehow the young girl would come into her mind, and stay there. It bothered Weiss that she didn't still fully understand Ruby, or what happened (nor what is happening). Weiss only knew the parts she let on. And Weiss just couldn't wait to learn more. She truly felt drawn towards her. It was a rare occasion for Weiss to be this much invested in something.

The bitter taste of her tea cleared her mind more. Today was a new day. She called forth Pyrrha the moment she woke up, she too had to wake up. Pyrrha's duty hours consisted of when Weiss was awake, It was almost like a routine. Weiss would wake up first and then wake up Pyrrha. Sometimes it made Weiss wonder whether Pyrrha even got enough sleep. But asking her resulted in her answer of 'I sleep just as much as it is required for me to.' _Well getting 5hours of sleep is enough for her, I guess._

The door to her quarters opened with it's usual click, which brought Weiss' attention to it.

"Good morning, Weiss. I'm sorry I went to sleep a bit late last night." Pyrrha made her way in the room as soon as Weiss motioned her to come.

"It's okay. Last night was a long one for everyone. Did you make sure to escort Yang and Blake to the station, like I asked?" Receiving a nod, Weiss put away her empty cup and stood up to get on with her day. "So what do we have in schedule for the day?"

Pyrrha paused to look at the piece of paper that was manifested in the hand. "Well nothing much apparently. It seems the only major scheduled thing for the day is something that you will also hate." Pyrrha added the last bit in a joking voice.

"And? What is it?" Weiss wasn't in the mood for games. And Pyrrha's voice didn't make it any more joking, it just made it more tragic. _Pyrrha doesn't do humor, she's even worse at it than me._

"It is a meeting with a you're possible… suitors." Pyrrha didn't keep up her light hearted tone. This was said in a more uncomfortable tone.

Weiss stopped going for her closet door to look back at Pyrrha with a glare. "Is there any way to cancel this _meeting_? I didn't _request_ such things." Weiss kept her tone neutral. Because all the previous times she lost her cool whenever such things were brought up. But all those times had one thing in common, her father was the one to request these types of things. Now she was her own creator of fate. She would not take it from her father, from his grave.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but Mr. Vasilias is already here in Atlas. He reached Atlas only days after your father passed away. He attended all his events afterwards and even tried to speak with you at your coronation party, but Miss Winter told him to schedule it for sometime later when you ran after Ruby." Pyrrha tried to reason with Weiss. "It would be a bad thing to not grant him a chance to talk. Your father contacted him personally to come here. Why not give him a chance? You won't need to deal with any other suitors after this. I was informed that he is the last one to be contacted."

Weiss really wanted to say no. But seeing Pyrrha's point decided that she needed to face whoever this is. "Very well. Tell him to be here exactly at 1900 sharp. I will not tolerate delays." She took out the familiar white cloak that Ruby had returned her the very day. It still held the aroma of roses. It calmed Weiss from her state of distress.

"Thank you. It's for the better to keep your image up." Pyrrha said as she grabbed the cloak from Weiss and pulled it over Weiss. Being on the shorter side Weiss saw how Pyrrha's height gave her an almost vantage point to do so. "So what do you want to do today? You're free to do anything until you're meeting."

Weiss thought hard. She wanted to say something related to Ruby. But pushed it immediately when she realized that Ruby might not want to see one of her interrogators again so soon. "I wanna go visit the town a bit. It has been a long time since I have done that." Weiss started shifting her long hair inwards so that it remains inside the cloak.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Pyrrha said while walking out the door, Weiss following her closely behind.

"Yeah, but I wanna go out there like a normal person. Besides, I'll wear this cloak. I'll avoid the crowded spaces."

"I don't know, Weiss. Seems like a bad idea. But I'll tag along anyway, your highness."

"What did I tell you about…" Weiss' voice was cut off when they both heard a high pitched voice.

"Jaune, no. This is a bad idea. I'm a prisoner here. We can't just walk out the main door. I can't just leave being a prisoner." The voice around the corner was clearly Ruby's. Weiss got it in one go. But it made Weiss more confused as to why she was out of her own room.

"Ruby, you're not escaping. We're just going to get your stuff. I can't find the place you gave to Pyrrha. Jaune stopped for a few seconds for it to settle in. "Wait. You're not escaping are you? Please tell me you're not escaping." That's when the two saw Weiss and Pyrrha round the corner.

The two suddenly froze and looked at each other surprised. Looked at Weiss and Pyrrha and repeated the process a few times. All the while Weiss just pinched the bridge between her nose. And Pyrrha readying her weapon.

"It was his idea." "She's not escaping." They both said at the same time. Which made Weiss sigh even harder. _What is even happening now?_

"Wait what? Hey, I was defending you." Jaune said the moment he realized what Ruby said.

"Well it was your idea. I'm not taking the blame for it." Ruby turned to Weiss. "And I'm not escaping, I don't even have my Crescent Rose."

Pyrrha looked confused as to what was happening and lowered her weapon. Weiss' fuse blew up and she got that this day was going to be the same as the previous one. _But at least Ruby seems cheery and not down._

* * *

"Ughhhh. You know what time it is, Blake? It's still early. Stop bugging me." Yang tried to shove the hand that was bugging her.

"Ummmmm, excuse me miss, but you seemed to have mistaken me for someone else." Yang's eyes shot open when she heard the _not Blake_ voice. It was a male voice. "This is my seat as per the ticket I'm carrying."

"Oh yeah sure, here you go. Sorry sir." Yang said hastily getting up. She could swear she came to the right seat. Blake had pointed to the seat she was sitting in. And Blake sat at the opposite end. But now waking up she saw that Blake was replaced by _an old lady? What?_ "I'm sorry for the troubles. I must've been confused." Yang went to grab her bag in the space above the seats, only to find _nothing? What the hell!_ She was beyond confused right now.

"I don't think you have a ticket, missy." The man, who's seat Yang sat on said in a _not humble_ tone.

"Of course I have a ticket." Yang checked her pockets to discover….. a piece of paper, saying 'Gotcha' followed by a cat paw. _Oh it's on now. She thinks she can out do me?_ In another universe, Yang would've _checked_ if the man had any tickets. _And yes by tickets I don't mean tickets._ But now she had something else on her mind.

While speed-walking and checking every seat for her partner, she did a retake on the events of the week.

A week ago she couldn't even guess what she was getting into. And now she found out that the Ripper has been apprehended and not only that, it was a she. And a she that was even younger than her. She couldn't be much older than eighteen.

At first Yang's first intentions were to keep her under lock and key. After figuring out how dangerous she really was, it soon changed to execution. But in her heart she could tell that she wasn't ready to sacrifice Ruby in for the Ripper. And the way Ruby spoke, Yang could only tell that it was the truth, _At least what's the truth to her._

After the previous day, she had a chance to make up her mind. She was gonna get to the bottom of this. No matter how much worse it would look like. If Ruby really had an issue with a personality disorder then she would prove it. Only then would her conscience let her condemn someone.

She was in a tight spot with all these thoughts. And Blake must've used that against her. She realized she passed someone that could easily be identified as the noirette. She stopped and looked at the figure to make sure, seeing it was in a VIP cabin. _We got tickets for two economy class seats. Weiss could've given us better seats._

"Blake? Why are you in _this_?" Yang didn't even need to open the door, as it was open to begin with. She just barged in. The figure, now clearly made out to be Blake, looked up from the book she was reading.

"Took you long enough. I thought you would be here late in the night. Not in the morning." Blake kept the amusement in her voice ever present. _Yeah, she would find it funny._

"Yeah, ha ha. You got me. Now what are you doing in here? I thought we got seats in the economy class." Yang didn't even ask to check if this was indeed theirs. She just laid on the bunk bed. _Definitely more comfortable._

"What do you think?" Blake waited for Yang to answer, which when not received was answered with her own. "Weiss gave us tickets to this. She wouldn't be much of a friend if she handed us tickets to where you were. Although the looks I've been getting from the workers here think I somehow stole the tickets. Or scammed it from you."

"Well you did scam me from my share of this. Why'd you put me there?" Yang asked looking down from her bed.

"That was for the Zwei trick you pulled on me last month." Blake answered lightheartedly. She went quiet for a bit. "It was also to cheer you up. You've been down for the last few days." Blake reached her free hand to grasp Yang's long hair, stroking it gently. "And a good prank always gets you going."

Yang saw how Blake touched her hair. Very few individuals were allowed to even be near it. She didn't like people touching it. This however, felt good. She didn't want Blake to stop, however the tender moment was interrupted by her stomach growling. Blake took her hand back, shook her head and huffed a laugh.

"So, I suppose we don't get a full Atlesian breakfast?" Yang asked hopeful.

"Come on. Let's go get you fed. Although I doubt the train has enough food." Blake said getting up, putting her book away. Yang got down soon after and grumbled her discontent at the comment. "Aw cheer up. With the ticket you can get away with eating half of the rations."

Only then Yang noticed that the surroundings looked like a suite. It was like the most exquisite hotel room. _We were in the royalty compartment? What?_ They were indeed put in a separate compartment of their own. _And she cheated me the chance to be here all this time?_

While they were walking, Yang asked what was bothering her the most.

"So, what happened to my ticket? The one you handed me."

"Hmm? Oh that, it was something I picked up. Didn't you check the date? And the seal? It was outdated." Yang felt really dumb. Was she that distracted? That she didn't even check the tickets? "Hey cheer up, I did it to cheer you up. Now let's see if they are willing to serve a faunus."

"If they don't they'll lose more than their rations." Yang said while rubbing her knuckles. _Blake seems to be in a good mood. I wonder why._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to the new compartment, her earlier question was answered. They were not only getting a full Atlesian breakfast. But a full Atlesian cuisine.

* * *

Ruby really couldn't stay in a place for more than a few seconds. She was almost like a bouncing ball. When she was given a glare from Weiss she stopped that. But she still fidgeted in her place in the carriage. Weiss was regretting ever agreeing to do this.

"What?" Weiss asked angrily, looking over at Ruby who suddenly stopped fidgeting. Weiss immediately regretted speaking so harshly. She sighed before continuing in a gentle tone. "You look like you have something to say. Go on."

"Ummmmm. Yes your majesty, your highness. I was wondering why it is that you're accompanying me. I thought you didn't like me. That I was a prisoner. Am I a prisoner?" Ruby was quickly quiet once again once she got the glare from Weiss, for starting to ramble again.

"First of. Weiss is fine. You don't need to call me by my titles. I'm just Weiss here, helping you get your belongings." Ruby only nodded on the first command and mumbled an almost silent 'Yes, Weiss.' "Second, I never said anything about not liking you. If you remember correctly it was I that approached you in the gala. I wanted to talk to you. So me not liking you is out of the question."

Weiss saw Pyrrha -for the first time since meeting her- snorted. She only eyed Pyrrha for a brief moment only to turn her attention back to Ruby.

"And for the last time. You're not a prisoner. You're a guest. You just can't leave without others keeping an eye on you. We don't want your other side to come out and hurt anyone."

"Yep, totally got it." Ruby still didn't stop fidgeting in her spot. And earning a second glare from Weiss made her spill her words even further. While Pyrrha now full on hid her face with her hand to stop herself from laughing. "But it still doesn't explain why you being who you are, to come with us. I mean it's okay if Pyrrha is coming, since it's one of her duties I guess. But why would you come? Don't you have better things to do? Like talking to important people, signing papers and making judgement to people's crimes?"

Weiss was mildly amused and mildly infuriated. _Does she even know how administrations work? What does she take me for?_ She wanted to scold at Ruby. But she realized that it might not be Ruby's fault. She at best learned all this from children's books. They always made sure to put in the overrated medieval times. And their kings and queens were something only fairy tales had. _No wonder she seems jittery around me._

"Ruby, you can calm down. I'm here because I want to be. There's no other reason. No ulterior motives. I just want to get to know you better. That's all." Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. She regretted wearing gloves right then and there. "I want to help you. That can only happen if I know you. And when you trust me. So, do you trust me?"

Ruby hesitated for a while, glancing at the spot Weiss' gloved hand touched her shoulder. "I guess. Thanks for letting me out of the castle."

"It's not a castle. But you're welcome. Now go get your things. I will stay here. Pyrrha can help you carry things."

"Wait?" Ruby surprisingly looked around to see if they had actually reached the destination. When seeing the familiar street, she got agitated. "Ummmmm, if it's not any issue…"

"You need to pay the rent huh?" Weiss finished for Ruby.

Ruby nodded.

Weiss turned to Pyrrha and said, "You have the extra lien, right? Now go."

When they left Weiss alone with the carriage and the driver, "I'll be close by, tell Pyrrha to wait for me when they're done." The driver nodded. He probably wanted to complain about her leaving alone, but didn't. She looked on the busy street to see if the familiar white streak she saw was still around.

* * *

"I can't believe you cheated me all this food last night. You mean to tell me I could've slept with a full stomach last night?" Yang said in between her bites. "This. Is. The. Worst. Prank. You know what, this isn't even a prank. You basically conned me here. No fair."

Blake didn't even try to answer the blonde, only sipping her tea. _Did she even eat anything? All she does is drink that herbal stuff. I guess cats eat very absurd things. But then again, Weiss drinks those too._

"You gonna eat anything? Or just keep sipping on that?" Yang asked, putting her food down for a second.

"I had some. I ate a light breakfast when you were too busy picking up your food."

"Yeah well there were not that many options available. I thought at first that there would be a lot more options."

"What did you expect? It's a train." Blake said jokingly.

Yang just had to ask. "So what's got you so up in the clouds? I didn't know cats fly."

The first thing Yang noticed was how Blake seemed flustered at the question. She had to try hard not to spit out her tea. "What? Nothing. I'm just the way I am."

"Nope. Something is definitely going on. You seem more upbeat. And not the same moody and boring person you always are."

"Hey, I'm not moody. And did you just call me boring? So I guess you don't like me being happy, huh?" Yang knew the tone Blake used was not a serious one. But she felt the obligation to respond humbly.

"No no. You just…. You're usually not like this." Yang tried to make sense of her speech. But even she knew that it made none.

"So you like me being _moody_?" Blake asked in her monotone voice.

"Ughhh. NO! You're not getting it." Yang used her hands to put more emphasis. Only for Blake to break out laughing. _Oh that laugh._ "Okay, something definitely happened. Spill."

"I…. I got some advice. Yang, There's….. There's a lot of things going on right now. With how this case turned out and all. I just wanna tell you that I treasure what we have. You know what I'm talking about?"

Yang was confused. But she nodded nonetheless.

"I have a lot to tell you. But for now I'll just keep it simple..."

* * *

"Weiss?" Weiss heard her voice being called from the small crowd. _Oh no. I might've been discovered. But no one would call me that. Unless it's her._ Turning around she found that it indeed was her. Her sister that is.

"What are you doing here? And all alone? You have any idea?" Weiss didn't get a chance to reply to the questions when Winter dragged her to the nearest store where there were less patrons.

She noticed that it was a coffee shop. They went farther from the rest of the tables and got themselves a booth. Weiss got the message to sit down when Winter sat down opposite to her.

"Winter, what…"

"Shhhhhhh. Keep your voice down. I know this place. I know the owner. They'll keep quiet about everything. But you gotta talk quietly. People can still hear." Winter said. And then raised her hand to motion at the worker working behind the counter. She made a sign with her fingers and then held up two fingers to say that she needed two of the same. She never saw Winter act like this.

"Now tell me, why are you here alone? Where's Pyrrha? Did something happen?" And Winter was back. Being the overprotective sister.

"Relax, Winter. It's all perfect. Pyrrha was with me. She went with Ruby to grab her things. I thought I saw you. So, I came to see if it was really you."

"But it still doesn't answer why you are here. I believe you were supposed to be in the manor, in your office. A queen should not roam the streets without security. Can you imagine what would happen if you were discovered by the wrong people?" Winter gently slammed her fist in the table to prove that she was disappointed, but it was gentle enough so that only the two of them could feel it. "So, I ask again, why were you here?"

Weiss wanted to answer truthfully. But knowing Winter she wouldn't get as to why. So she went with the other approach where she could learn why the other one was here as well. "I could ask you the same thing. I thought general Ironwood had called all his troops to the front-line."

Winter raised her eyebrows to examine Weiss for a few seconds before answering, "Yes, he did that. But he left me to manage everything here in Atlas. I am to report to him after Ozpin is here. I am to escort him and his men to the front-line and brief them on the matter." Winter said it like she had practised saying that a million times. "As for why I'm here right now, I can tell you since you know the grimm situation. Our men got some report that a grimm or something similar to it was spotted in this area. So I am here to investigate that. My men are searching the vicinity as we speak."

Weiss could only nod in understanding. Only for her to notice the waitress give them their coffee and leaving soon afterwards, silently mouthing something to Winter. Weiss took a sip of her coffee. Just like she preferred, without the cream and only one sugar. Just like her sister.

"I understand." Weiss said after a long period of silence.

"So, why are you here?"

"As I said, Ruby needed her belongings. So I accompanied her on that venture. Pyrrha was with us. They both went in there to pick the stuff up."

Winter contemplated the reply for a bit, sipping her coffee. After a period of time she asked, "Who is this Ruby you speak of? Is this the girl you went to talk to at the gala?"

"Yes, she's the one."

"Why's she so important that you had to go out of your way as queen to come accompany her?"

Weiss pondered whether or not she should tell Winter the full story. But before she could tell however the door to the store opened with a loud bang followed by the thing she feared the most.

"Weiissss?!"

Weiss face palmed. And seeing Winter seething with anger and her tightening her grip on the coffee mug made Weiss sure Winter was furious. Weiss only motioned with her hand to Ruby and then put her a finger on her lips to let Ruby know to be quiet. Luckily the people didn't pay that much attention to Ruby after the initial bang of the door. _They clearly thought that the girl was crazy._

When Ruby came closer Weiss had to ask, "Ruby, how'd you find me? Didn't I tell you guys to wait for me." Weiss from the corner of her eyes saw that Pyrrha entered too with a huff. _How fast is this girl to make Pyrrha be that tired._

"We were waiting. But I got bored. And then I smelled you all the way to here. The cloak actually helped me a lot to find my own scent."

The last revelation made Weiss' cheek color up. Winter must've seen this and cleared her throat.

"And you are Ruby, I suppose?"

Ruby went ahead and pulled her hood down to show her full face. "Yes, miss. Ruby Rose." She said with all the enthusiasm. _Sometimes I wonder if this is the same person as the one we're trying to find. And also if it's the same one who answered all the questions._

Weiss was expecting more questions from Winter. But seeing Winter freeze up, and look like someone who had seen a ghost made Weiss do a double take. Winter placed the coffee cup with trembling hands. And when she spoke it was with stutters.

"You… You're Summer Rose's daughter?" Winter's voice was trembling. And her voice was so broken.

Ruby clearly saw the situation. So she decided to answer a bit normally. "Yes. I am."

Winter then asked in a voice Weiss never heard from her sister. "Is… Is Qrow…. Is he still alive?" Weiss knew that she would have to tell her anyway. But the way she spoke, Weiss might have underestimated Qrow's position in Winter's life. There was clearly something there. And now she would have to see her sister be broken by the answer. Ruby's eyes went towards Weiss for a moment

But before anything could happen, a loud noise -louder than the door banging from before- rang out. It even shook the table. And they could hear people's cries outside. Something was amiss.

* * *

"Are you even gonna say it or not? I've been waiting for 5 minutes." Yang was frustrated. She had been waiting for Blake to say what she wanted to. But every-time Blake tries to speak, she just stops. And then repeats the same thing all over again.

"I….I….."

BOOM!

And Yang could hear the screams coming from her behind. And she could swear she saw a glimpse of the familiar red sword.


End file.
